Till All Are One (KTA)
by horseg27
Summary: TVW 4 - Cybertron is settling into its restoration, or at least it's trying to. When some mechs going around stirring up trouble and causing division, Violetwind starts to wonder if the fighting will ever truly stop. Why can't everyone just get along? Will Autobots and Decepticons ever truly know peace?
1. Chapter 1

It's been forever since I posted Vi's last story. Editing took _way_ longer than I expected. But it's finally here, and I'm excited to share her next story with you. (If you haven't read any before, no worries! Feel free to start reading anyway.)

Side note: It's part of the Keep Transformers Alive challenge! Because who wouldn't want to keep our beloved robots alive through fanfics :)

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness settled over the metal planet. The pale light glinted off the new buildings of Iacon. The night was quiet. Most were. The inhabitants had either retired to their homes or gathered in the few bars that had sprung up.

Two mechs enjoyed a drink at one such establishment. One mech, sporting green armour and much older than his companion, removed the cy-gar from his mouth. "I've bin thinking..."

"That's never a good sign," the blue mech sitting across form him grinned.

"Watch it punk," he waved the cy-gar at the mech. "Ya should have more respect for your elders."

"You always were so easy to stir, Kup."

The old mech grunted and continued with his previous thought, "I've bin thinking, maybe we should get outta Iacon. Cybertron's being rebuilt and new cities are popping up all over. Time to get out an' do something, 'stead a sittin' round here rustin'."

Hot Shot snorted. "You think you can even make the trip, you bucket of bolts?"

"Of course I fragging will! I'm not dead yet," he huffed and popped the cy-gar back in his mouth. "I could still beat you in a fight."

"Oh really? Now that I'd like to-"

A chair flew across their table. They turned to see the beginnings of a fight on the other side of the room.

"You wanna try that again, Con? Maybe next time you'll actually hit," taunted a deep red bot, his alt-mode resembling that of a bulldozer.

His opponent, a blue mech, looked ready to tear out the bulldozer's voice box, but instead he snorted and returned to his table.

The bulldozer frowned. Stomping over, he grabbed the shorter mech by the shoulder. "Hey! I wasn't done talking to you."

"Well _I_ was." Yanking himself free, he swung a fist at the red mech's helm, forcing him back. "Now _leave. Me. Alone._ I don't want trouble."

Recovering from the blow, the larger mech scowled. "You'll pay for that!"

He charged forward, knocking him to the floor and attacking with reckless abandon. Other patrons soon joined in, ganging up on the blue mech.

Hot Shot frowned with disgust at the brawl. "What do they think they're doing? Bunch of fools wailing on one guy. Looks like all he wanted was a peaceful drink of highgrade."

Staring into his glass, Kup muttered, "Maybe somebody should help him out."

"Is that a suggestion, old mech?"

Throwing the rest of the highgrade down his throat, he shrugged. "I'm all for helping out a mech in an unfair fight."

"Even a Con?"

He shrugged again.

His younger companion smirked. "You absolutely sure your rusty aft won't be getting in over your head?"

The old mech snorted, rising to his pedes. "Just try and keep up."

~oOo~

 _Earlier that day_

The roar of the crowd was something to behold; clanking metal and stomping pedes raised a ruckus among the voices. All of it served to make the purple femme feel increasingly nervous. So many optics watched her every move as she walked onto the stage.

Continuing forward, her door wings quivered and heat rose to her cheeks. This couldn't seriously all be for her. She didn't deserve this.

Approaching centre stage, she found herself standing in front of Optimus Prime. His calm, commanding air lent her peace. He offered her a small smile and her nerves melted away.

Optimus turned to the crowd and raised a hand for silence. Once the bots had settled, he addressed them, "We have come here today to honour two special femmes, though they stand before us as one. They have gone above and beyond the call of duty, putting their lives on the line to aid Cybertron. It is because of them, we are standing here today. They helped restore Cybertron and brought peace to our planet. Thanks to her efforts, we have been united."

He held up a medallion on a silk ribbon. "For her contributions, I present this as a token of our gratitude. So thank you, Vi-"

 _Ka-thud._

 _Crash._

Violetwind let out a groan as pain shot down her shoulder. Opening her optics as she stared up at the roof of her office.

 _'What happened to the medal?'_ asked a groggy Windy.

Glancing at the data pads covering her chest along with a few on the floor beside her. That plus the turned over chair, told her exactly what had happened and she rested her head on the ground with a sigh.

"I fell asleep while working again..."

Her companion chuckled. _'Ya really made a mess this time too.'_

Sitting up, she let the data pads slide off her armour, glancing at them in dismay. Seeing them instead of the smiling face of Optimus was such a let down. She much rather have been back in the dream but without the medal.

The soft clink of metal sliding against metal came from her left as she began to clean up. Inclining her head towards the sound, she saw Hubcap approach in his bipedal form. The Predacon had been such a constant companion since he'd become her bodyguard and she was so comfortable in his presence that she sometimes forgot he was there. Other than her sparkmate, there was no one she relied upon more. He wasn't just a loyal bodyguard, he was also a good friend.

"You. Alright?" he asked in the raspy, broken speech of his damaged vocaliser and picked up a data pad.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a slight smile. "Just a bit tired I guess."

Violetwind found her gaze wandering back to her desk. The entire surface was piled high with data pads, or, at least, it had been until she'd knocked some off in her sleep. The work had been piling up since her aid died. Bumper had been so helpful and it was difficult to keep up with it on her own.

Almost as if he'd read her mind, the Predacon uttered softly, "May-be it time. Time for new. Help-er?"

Turning to him, tears welled up in her optics. Two months had passed since Bumper had been murdered and she still couldn't bring herself to choose a replacement. The cheerful young mech had been the perfect aid, as well as friend. It was difficult to think that anyone could replace him.

"I..."

"Me understand. Me miss him too."

Her lips trembled as they attempted to smile. "Thanks, Hubcap."

Together they cleared up the data pads, placing them on her desk. Once they were done, Hubcap returned to his beast mode, smiling up at her with bright yellow optics. She couldn't help but think he looked like a large dog, only metallic and pointer.

Unable to resist the urge, she crouched down in front of him, patting the flat portion of his helm between his optics. The beast let out a low rumble of approval, much like a cat's purr. Closing his optics, Hubcap leaned into the touch, allowing her to continue stroking his head.

 _'Haha, would you look at that. I think we just found the Predacon's weak spot.'_

"It seems we did," Violetwind grinned in agreement. She continued to pat the beast, finding solace in the action, her troubles fading away.

Both femme and beast were so caught up in their own thoughts that neither of them noticed when someone walked in until they heard a teasing voice.

"You having fun there?"

Hubcap scrambled backwards. He glanced at the intruder guiltily, before dropping his head and moving to sit beside the femme.

Not quite as embarrassed, Violetwind simply looked up at the mech. Rising to her pedes, she smiled before glancing at the Predacon. She slapped him lightly on the nose she chuckled, "Bad. You're supposed to warn me when someone's coming."

He whined and hunched over.

"What? Even me?" Smokescreen asked innocently as he approached.

"Especially you," she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he feigned surprise. "Wow, harsh. And here I thought you liked me."

 _'You think he would've gotten the hint by now,'_ Windy snickered, joining the sarcasm party, even though she couldn't be heard by anyone else.

Violetwind chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"With that attitude, I certainly won't." Smokescreen leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips before she had a chance to react. Warmth filled their sparks as love flowed through their bond. Slowly he pulled back and smirked, "How'd you like me now?"

"Mmm, I may need to reconsider," she muttered breathlessly.

"You may also want to reconsider falling off chairs too."

"What? I-" she looked away, heat rising to her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled, "You really expect me to believe that?" He rested his helm against hers, "We share pain remember."

"Fine," the femme huffed, "I fell asleep at work again and fell off my chair. You happy?"

Still grinning, he shook his head. "No. You really need to stop doing that. Perhaps you should consider-"

Hubcap slapped his tail on the ground and looked towards the door. A few kliks later there was a knock and it opened to reveal a blue mech. He started to enter but stopped short as he noticed the pair in one another's arms.

"Violetwind... Sorry to interrupt."

Slipping from Smokescreen's grasp, she turned to address the mech. "It's alright, Breaklight. Go on."

"Right," he glanced at her sparkmate before stepping forward and checking his data pad. "Well, I've just got a few things for you to go over before the records can be archived."

She groaned. More work.

 _'It just never ends!'_

~oOo~

Smokescreen suggested they go out for drinks after she was done with work for the orn. While the femme had initially protested, she was quickly won over by the prospect of getting away from everything. Yet even as they drove to Maccadam's Old Oil House, Violetwind couldn't keep her mind off the work she'd left behind.

 _'Mmm, feels good to be out of that office. Quiet roads and the wind across our frame. Doesn't it just make you glad to be alive,'_ Windy said in an effort to distract her.

 _Yeah..._

 _'Come one, get your head out of all that boring old office and enjoy the break. You won't do us any good worrying over it and I can assure you, it'll still be there tomorrow.'_

 _You're right,_ she perked up a little.

 _'Of course I am. So enjoy the drive. We're going to have a night out with Smokescreen and Hubcap, and we're going to **enjoy** ourselves. You got that?' _

_Yes ma'am!_ she chuckled.

"You alright back there?" Smokescreen called out, dropping back to match her pace. "You're not thinking of running off, are you?"

"And miss out on our time with you? No way!"

A growl from Hubcap surprised the pair, turning their attention to their rear view mirrors. The beast came to a stop, his optics closed and head tilted.

Violetwind skid to a halt. "What is it?"

Beside her, Smokescreen transformed, his optics narrowed. "What's going on?"

The beast gave a snort but otherwise ignored them. Turning around, he trotted off. He glanced back at the pair, flicking his head for them to follow before running down a side street.

The couple shared a twinge of worry and went after him.

"Stay back," warned the mech, drawing his blasters.

 _'Hey, you aren't leaving us behind!'_

 _Too right._

Violetwind also transformed and kept close behind Smokescreen. If things were about to get dangerous, she wasn't about to leave his side. While attacks in Iacon were rare, they weren't completely unheard of either.

Coming around the corner, they saw Hubcap staring into an alleyway. The large thick plating along his back rose to their full height almost resembling sails from the side. They only ever did that when he desired to be threatening, often before a fight. As the couple drew closer, they could hear why.

Two mechs were shouting and laughing. While this normally wouldn't be a bad thing, today it was downright unacceptable. The pair fought with a third who was barely fending them off on his own.

Anger welled up in Violetwind's spark, matched by a similar feeling of righteous indignation rose up through her bond.

 _'Slagging mongrels,'_ growled Windy.

"Hey" Smokescreen called out, startling the attackers, "What d'you think you're doing?"

The larger of the two glanced his way. "Get outta here. This has nothing to do with you." He turned back to the mech, kicking his knee and forcing him to the ground.

Smokescreen's door wings flared in anger. Worried he might do something rash, Violetwind sent soothing feelings through their bond.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, flashing her a grin. It didn't reassure her. Putting away his blasters, the white mech smirked and stepped closer to the trio. "Come on fellas, don't you have anything better to do?"

"He told you to beat it," the second mech with light blue armour sneered,.

"Just keep moving," growled the mech on the ground, lifting himself up. "I don't need your help."

"Oh really? Well then, I guess that makes all the difference."

 _'Hey, Vi. Check out their symbols,'_ nudged Windy.

Violetwind did as she was asked and focused on the trio's chests and shoulders. Her optics widened. The pair wore Autobot insignias. The mech being attacked was a Decepticon.

"But... I don't understand. Why are they doing this?"

By now Smokescreen and Hubcap stood just outside the alley. The mech held up his calm confidence, while the Predacon retained his threatening demeanour. But the other bots grew more irritated by the nano klik.

"Leave us alone!"

Smokescreen chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "Yeah? And who's gonna make me?"

The larger of the two Autobots, stepped forward and slammed his fists together.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see my friend here," he nodded over at Hubcap, "He's a Predacon. I guess you haven't seen one before or else you'd be more worried. You should have heard of them before, right? Of course you have. They're Cybertron's legendary creatures! They're some of the meanest, toughest, _scariest_ bots alive. He's stronger than the four of us put together and he can breath fire that will melt the armour right off your protoform."

Hubcap blew a plume of fire about half the size of himself from his mouth in demonstration. And although, it was the largest he could make it, the other bots didn't need to know that. He keep his head down, hiding the visible scars to his neck and chest. These old injuries were the reason he couldn't speak well or create a stream of fire like other Predacons.

The pair hesitated, weighing up Smokescreen's warning. Unfortunately it was only for a moment.

The larger one snorted. "I don't care. We've got no business with you, so get out!"

"Hey, now. I'm just trying to keep the peace around here. Can't have fights going on in the back alleys of our fair city. What kind of bot would I be if I let you keep going?" Smokescreen moved a little closer.

It proved to be a mistake as the larger one shoved the Decepticon to the ground and the shorter one pulled out his blaster to begin firing.

Violetwind ducked to the side and took cover behind the building. A sudden pain ripped through her shoulder and she cried out. Glancing down revealed no injury and her optics widened. "Smokescreen!"

Peering around the corner, she saw her sparkmate on his back, a blaster wound on his shoulder. Hubcap had already sprung into action and fought off the mechs by himself. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Smokescreen," she called again, starting towards the mech.

He glanced up, "Vi, stay back!"

The femme paused, torn between her concern for him and wanting to do as he asked. A stray shot flew past her helm, making her decision for her. She shrieked and darted back behind the corner.

Smokescreen let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the fight. Gritting his denta, he stood up and took out his blasters to fire over the mech's heads. Dropping back, the two Autobots stood glaring at him and Hubcap. The Predacon growled, spitting out another plume of fire and startling the bots.

"You haven't heard the last of us," the larger mech growled as they ran off.

The danger now gone, Violetwind raced over to her sparkmate. "Smoke, love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he shot her his trademark smirk. "Nothing I haven't had before."

 _'Yeah, but this time we get to share in it,'_ grumbled Windy.

They approached the Decepticon slumped against the wall. Energon leaked from his chest and a little dribbled from his mouth.

Smokescreen offered him a hand. "Let's get you patched up."

The mech slapped his hand away, glaring at the pair. "I don't need your help. I was doing just fine till you slaggers showed up."

The couple shared a glance as the mech pushed himself to his pedes, holding a hand to the wound on his chest.

"Please, let us help you to a medic," said Violetwind. "Your injuries need looking after."

Wiping the energon from his mouth, he cursed and hobbled away.

Hubcap came to stand beside the sparkmates and transformed. He stared after the Decepticon with confusion. "What wrong. With- him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkness closed in by the time the trio reached Knock Out's medical centre. Violetwind had insisted that Smokescreen came to get his shoulder fixed up. She refused to take no for an answer.

Punching in the key code, she led the way inside, the lights already on. She'd commed Knock Out earlier so he would be ready when they arrived, which he was.

"Couldn't keep out of trouble, rookie?"

He smirked, settling himself on a berth. "If it means I get to see your ugly mug more often, all the better."

Knock Out's optics darkened. "Careful or I might have to do something to permanently wipe that smile of your faceplates."

Violetwind rolled her optics at the mechs. "I suppose it could be worse."

 _'Yeah, can you imagine the trouble if they were actually friends,'_ Windy chuckled with a touch of sarcasm.

"Primus forbid," she muttered with a wry smile.

Letting the medic get to work on her sparkmate, she motioned for Hubcap to jump onto the next berth. Obediently he did so, but titled his head with confusion.

"I know you think you're invincible but there's a few scratches I'd like to repair. Nothing to be worried about," she assured him.

The Predacon rumbled in annoyance but submitted to her welding. But per usual, he wouldn't let her anywhere near his neck or chest. He growled, showing denta any time she got close to his old scars.

It wasn't long before Hubcap was taken care of and he retreated to the side. So Violetwind turned her attention to Knock Out as he welded a metal plate over Smokescreen's exposed wound. He was just putting on the finishing touches when a bang came from the front door.

"Hey, Doc! We know it's late but we need ya help!"

"Kup?" Violetwind raced to the door, letting it slide open. She gasped at the sight before her. "What happened?"

Outside stood Kup and Hot Shot. Both were covered in dents. Deep gashes ran along their frames energon leaking from the horrific wounds. It was as if they'd been torn up, chewed on and spit out.

"We're alright. Just a regular night out," Hot Shot joked as they walked in.

Kup nodded. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Helping them each to a berth, Violetwind frowned, her optics narrowed with concern. "Getting into fights where you get wounded this badly, should not be a 'regular night out.'" She wagged a scolding finger at Kup, "Especially at your age."

He just laughed. "Ya worry too much, Missy."

"Seems it's been a busy night all round," chuckled Smokescreen, slipping off his berth. He rotated his arm, happily finding it to be without pain.

"Interrupting my peaceful evening, is what it is," Knock Out scoffed, moving onto the next patient. "Can't any of you stay out of trouble longer than five _nano kliks_."

"It wasn't _our_ fault," protested Hot Shot.

Off to the side, Hubcap snorted.

"See, even the Predacon doesn't believe that," said Knock Out.

Kup slipped the cy-gar from his mouth as Violetwind picked up a scanner and checked the mech's injuries. "He's not wrong this time. It weren't all our fault. We were just tryin' to help a mech out. He found himself in a spot of trouble is all."

"Yeah," agreed his companion, "All those mechs ganging up on one guy. It wasn't right. Even if he was a Con."

Violetwind and Smokescreen shared a glance. Twice in one night? Was it really possible? Surely it was a coincidence. It had to be. Didn't it?

"What started the fight?" asked the mech slowly.

Hot Shot turned to Smokescreen and shrugged. "What always starts a fight, I guess. Someone threw a punch."

"Who threw the first one?" asked Violetwind, her spark catching in her chest.

"The Con," said Kup. "But it weren't his fault. The other mech was pickin' on him. You've only got so much metal that can be scratched before ya react, ya know."

A sick feeling rose up in Violetwind's tanks. Two incidents in one night, both brought on by those who claimed to be Autobots. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.

~oOo~

"So what are our plans for the growing population?"

"Shall I take that, Bulkhead, or shall you?"

"Go right ahead, Greenlight."

The thirteen members of the council had gathered around a table. The council was now located within the Celestial Spires, which used to house the old government. The place wasn't fully fixed up yet but in time they would each have an office and expand the number of bots under their employ.

Violetwind glanced around at each of those gathered there as she took notes. Ultra Magnus took his place at the head of the table with Prowl sitting to his left. At his right was Elita One then Chromia her personal aid. Smokescreen and Coriolis were next, followed by Grimlock and Swoop. The opposite end of the table to Ultra Magnus was empty. Beside Prowl sat Arcee and Greenlight, followed by herself, Bee and Bulkhead .

Greenlight took the floor. "The aim is to return to Crystal City and rebuild there. Not only will it provide more homes but also jobs in the science sector. We hope to return it to the thriving science community it once was."

"A most noble endeavour," replied Ultra Magnus.

"We're gonna send a team to scout the location before we move in for the construction," continued Bulkhead. "Greenlight and Coriolis are gonna lead the them."

"Yeah, we'll got see what's left of the place. Hopefully we won't have any trouble with bots having moved in already," the silver and blue trimmed seeker added. Though secretly she was hoping for some action.

"I don't think they could protest too much since you're planning to make them free houses," said Bumblebee.

Shrugging Coriolis smirked. "Well, ya never know."

Greenlight shot her a warning glare before speaking, "Nevertheless we shall be taking stock of the situation and shall report back within a few orns."

 _Crystal City? You used to work there right? Weren't you a scientist or something?_ Violetwind asked her other half.

 _'Engineer,'_ Windy corrected. _'And, yes, I did.'_

 _Would you want to go back?_

Windy sighed, _'Not if I can help it. The place hold a lot of memories. I... I'm not sure I want to see it in such disrepair.'_

 _Fair enough._

The meeting continued in its usual orderly fashion. Nothing terribly exciting being discussed, at least not to Violetwind. The workings of keeping a new planet running became rather boring after a while and she had to hide a yawn as they kept going. But as Prowl reported in, she perked up.

"The crime rate in Iacon, and across the other settlements, is on the rise. Law enforcement is finding it difficult to keep atop of."

"How's the recruiting been?" asked Elita One.

"Difficult," he replied. "We must screen bots before entry, lest we allow corruption within our ranks. The force is still young and I will not allow hooligans to be my officers. Unfortunately, it means that it remains quite small, even here in Iacon with the largest police force."

"Crime was expected to rise with the increasing population," commented Greenlight.

"I realise this, but it is _higher_ than your scientists predicted," Prowl huffed, glaring at his notes.

The femme grunted. "Well, as much as I wish it was not, sometimes the predictions are _wrong_. It happens. We cannot create a model that accurately predicts the future due to so many unforeseen variables."

"But it should have been closer than this. It is currently fifteen percent higher than the predicted levels and shows no signs of slowing," he argued.

"I am sorry, Prowl but sometimes we do not get it right. You cannot blame _us_ for not doing your own job properly. It is _your_ responsibility to keep the populous in check. Perhaps you are the variable we could not account for."

The mech scowled and raised his voice, "You dare blame me for this-"

"Guys!" Elita One shouted, interrupting the argument before it had time to properly manifest. She glanced between them. "Now is not the time for disagreement. And throwing blame around won't solve anything."

The pair slumped back in their seats like scolded children.

"I apologise for my behaviour, miss."

"Sorry, Lita."

"Good," the femme nodded. "Now may we please continue this discussion in a more civilised manner?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Very well," she leaned back in her chair. "Proceed."

Prowl cleared his vocalisers, "As I was saying, crime is unfortunately on the rise."

"What sort of trouble is being caused?" asked Arcee. "And is there a way to curb it?"

Consulting his data pad, the mech frowned. "Thefts, civil disturbances, assaults, etcetera. I believe a larger police presence may slow it, but I am afraid something else must be done to get to the root of the problem. Though I am hard pressed to know what it is."

He continued silently reading and his frown deepened.

"Is there something else?" prompted Bumblebee, not liking the look on his faceplates.

He hummed in agreement before answering. "There have been an usually large amount of assaults recently. I somewhat expected fights to occur as what may happen should we bring Autobots and Decepticons together..."

"But...?"

"But I am disturbed by the data." He looked to the council. "Over half have been committed by the Autobots."

A mutter of shock went around the group, many voicing their concerns.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"What happened to our peace?"

"Are they attacking Decepticons?"

"Me like to get in on some that action."

"That's not helping Grimlock."

"Sure it will. Me show all who boss."

Meanwhile, Violetwind shared a wary glance with Smokescreen. It certainly fit with what they'd come across recently. Autobots picking fights... It wasn't good. Optimus would be disappointed to hear what was going on.

"Should I say something?" Smokescreen mouthed across the table while everyone was distracted.

The femme nodded, encouraging him to do so through their bond.

Ultra Magnus raised a hand, "Silence! Idle speculation is of no use to us." He waited until everyone was quiet before lowering his hand and continuing, "Prowl, if you'll please. Tell us all you know about these incidents."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you much. Many of the incidents go unreported by those involved. Most of what I know is through a few witnesses. I wish I had more information."

"I might be able to help out with that."

He frowned and turned to Smokescreen. "Have you seen this for yourself?"

"Been involved, actually," he smirked.

"What?"

"Smoke, you didn't..."

"No," the white and blue mech chuckled, "Not in that way."

He quickly explained what happened the previous day with the fight he and Hubcap interrupted, plus that which Kup and Hot Shot were involved in.

When he was done, Prowl grunted, "How have you not reported this earlier?"

Smokescreen shrugged nonchalantly, "Wouldn't have done much good."

"Nobody was wiling to talk and they all ran off anyway. There wasn't anything you could have done," Violetwind added. Staring at the metal table, she trailed a finger along to smooth surface. "They were so hostile. It's like we were on opposite sides of the war..."

The police mech sighed, rubbing his helm. "This isn't good. These sorts of attacks could be happening even more often than first thought. Especially if everyone responds this way."

"Me say we send Cons away. Banish lot. That stop attacks," Grimlock grinned, leaning back in his seat.

"This is unlikely to solve our problems," Chromia sighed.

"Besides, our goal is to _unite_ Cybertron, not tear it apart," added Bumblebee, resisting the urge to run a hand down his faceplates.

Swoop rested a hand on his friend. "Grimlock, please don't start this again."

"Harumph," he grunted and crossed his arms.

Ultra Magnus thanked Swoop with a nod. "Now, if we could get back to business..."

~oOo~

The apartment was quiet. Violetwind sat on the couch reading a data pad as she used the sleeping form of Hubcap as a pede-rest. They were alone in the apartment, her sparkmate not yet back for the evening. Smokescreen was out helping Prowl, with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The police bot needed some extra muscle against a rowdy crowd of Decepticons causing trouble on the other side of the city. However, they were only there to add numbers and hopefully bring the situation to a peaceful close. They weren't there for a fight. Though, were one to arise, they would be instrumental.

But the femme wasn't worried. Prowl was a good peacemaker and no pain had come through the bond, so things must have been going well. Plus it was nice to be at home, mostly by herself. No work. No chatty patients. No grumpy medics. She enjoyed the chance to relax.

A buzz came from the doorbell.

Unfortunately, peace never lasted long. Something always came along to break it.

Hubcap's optics flickered online, his head rising from the floor.

Lifting her pedes from his back, Violetwind sat up with a groan. Why couldn't they just leaev her alone to her peace and quiet.

 _'Well, don't just leave them waiting,'_ grunted Windy.

Getting up she headed towards the door as it buzzed again. Hubcap stuck close to her side as the panels slid open. Her optics widened. Rather than someone she knew as she had expected, a young mech stood before her, one of the new generation. He stood looking down at her with yellow optics, his armour orange in colour with red highlights.

What surprised her most were the Autobot symbols on his shoulders. He shouldn't have had any faction symbols. The new generation were born without them and none she'd ever seen chose to have them engraved. There was simply no need.

The young mech shuffled on his pedes and cleared his vocalisers. He glanced down at Hubcap with worried optics, clearly uncomfortable with the Predacon's presence.

Confused, Violetwind wasn't sure what to make of the situation, processor stumbling to address him. "Um, was there something you wanted?"

"Y- yes. I need to speak with a femme, designation: Violetwind."

"That would be me," she replied guardedly.

A nervous smile flashed across his faceplates. "I need you to come with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, um, you see, it's my femme-friend. She's been injured."

Violetwind's head perked up at this. Even if something didn't feel quite right, she couldn't neglect her medical training. "Where is she? What's wrong?"

"She- uh, she can't move. Her leg's been hurt."

 _'I don't like this. I don't like it one bit,'_ muttered Windy as the femme's sense of unease grew.

"Surely there was another medic you could have called? Perhaps one that's closer? I know the med centre down on the lane way is still open at this time of night."

"Uh, yes, well she gets nervous around bots she doesn't know very well. And I don't know any medics, and your the only femme medic I know of. And she um, she specifically asked for you. So, um, here I am."

 _'I think he's lying.'_

 _I wouldn't be surprised. He does seem rather nervous._

 _'His story seems a bit thick too. But I say we go with him. Find out what he's up to.'_

Violetwind hesitated, but stepped forward. "Alright, lead the way."

He didn't move, earning a confused look from Violetwind. The mech glanced down at Hubcap. "I-it'd be best if he didn't come with us."

Her optics narrowed.

 _'That doesn't sound suspicious,_ _ **at all.**_ _What the frag is going on here?'_

"Hubcap comes with me everywhere."

Despite his slight trembling, the mech stood his ground. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Th- She was very insistent upon that. You're friend frightens her."

The Predacon growled, stepping towards the stranger. His back plates shifted slightly as if they wanted to rise.

The mech back up a little.

 _'Now I really want to know what he wants. It's going to bug me all night if we don't go. I might die of curiosity,'_ whined Windy.

 _Heh, sure you would,_ she replied, having to hide a grin.

Glancing down at her four-footed companion, Violetwind tilted her head, silently asking what he thought. Hubcap looked back at her, optics narrowed. Slowly he shook his head, warning her against it.

 _'Course he'd say that. Let's go with the kid anyway.'_

Her mind made up, Violetwind turned back to the young mech. "Alright, I'll come with you."

He smiled, visibly relaxing. "Thank you."

Glancing at her companion, she tapped two fingers against her leg. "Hubcap, stay here. I'll be back soon."

The Predacon let out a small grunt but nodded. He didn't like this. The mech was shifty. he couldn't be trusted. But Violetwind was in charge. Well, for the most part. He suspected Windy was the reason she was going.

"So, uh, we'd best be going," the young mech gestured down the hall. "This way."

With a nod, Violetwind followed him, giving Hubcap a final glance as she left.

He waited until the pair were out of sight before running off down the hall in the other direction. Stopping at a door, the Predacon transformed and beat his fist against it.

"Alright, alright. I heard you," a voice grumbled from inside. A moment later the door opened to reveal Arcee. She frowned up at the beast. "What do you want?"

He glanced at the small femme, waving his arms down the hall. "Vi-let, help. Need. Gone with. Follow."

"Frag, Hubcap. Slow down. I can't understand you."

The Predacon huffed. He didn't have the time to waste trying to communicate with her. He and words didn't get along well enough to explain the situation. While they stood there talking, the mech and Violetwind were getting away.

With no other choice, he picked up the femme. Arcee shrieked in surprise before she realised what was happening. Slinging her over his shoulder, Hubcap jogged down the hallway after his friend.

"Put me down you stupid beast," yelled Arcee as she threw her fists against his back plates. "Put me down or I swear, I'll fragging kill you!"

Rolling his optics, he shook his head. She was an excellent fighter and if she really wished to escape, he was sure she would find a way. So he ignored her insults. "Quiet. Me tell, on way."


	3. Chapter 3

Time terms

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The young mech, who later introduced himself as Crossblaze, led Violetwind to an abandoned part of town. Few lights lit up the streets and those that did were often dim, hardly enough to pierce the darkness. Only the knowledge that Hubcap was close behind kept her going. Without it, she would have turned back long ago, even if she _had_ believed the mech's story about his injured femme-friend.

He brought her to an old building, amazingly still standing strong despite the war. Transforming, he started around the side. "It's this way."

Following suit, she glanced around. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Th- uh, _she's_ in here." He led her inside and down some corridors. Opening another door he stood back, "Just through here."

 _'Mhmm, cause mechs and femmes love to hang out in random abandoned buildings,'_ said Windy.

Violetwind hesitated. _They do it in films, but they're usually the horror ones..._

The mech urged her forward and she stepped through the door, hoping that she would come out of this alive and with all her limbs intact. "So, uh, where is she?"

"Who're you looking for, sweetspark? Maybe I can help?"

Fear stopped her cold. She knew that voice. Their last encounter had been less than pleasant, only stopped from getting worse thanks to the arrival of Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Worry sprang up on the other side of her bond, but Windy pushed Smokescreen away. They didn't have time to deal with him right now. They had more important matters to focus on, like making sure they walked out of this alive.

"M- Moscardo?"

"I'm so glad you remembered me, Violetwind," the off-white and yellow mech walked out of the darkness.

She took a step backward only to bump Crossblaze. Looking up at him, she silently pleaded for an escape. Instead he frowned and she caught a twinge of guilt in his optics as he looked away and shoved her into the room. Stumbling, she righted herself and glanced between the two mechs.

 _'Keep em talking. That'll give HC time to make an entrance.'_

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up. "What do you want with me?"

Moscardo smiled, but it was in no way reassuring. His optics gleamed with a hunger, yet she couldn't say for what. Power? Dominance? Is that what he wanted? And what did that have to do with her?

"We have much to discuss, sweetspark. Perhaps we should do so upstairs. I have a place set up so we talk in more comfort," he gestured for her to follow as he walked away.

Violetwind hesitated. She had no desire to go anywhere with him. But a nudge against her door wings made her move. Glancing behind her, she sent a glare at Crossblaze as she fell into step behind Moscardo.

The trio took the elevator–which surprisingly worked–up a few floors and walked into a lit up room. Three more mechs waited inside.

Freeway, a blue and grey coloured bot, cackled as he saw them. "It's about time you arrived. I was getting bored waiting around."

"You're always bored," grumbled the heavily built green mech called Tap-Out.

A silent white mech leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest plates. Sedan simply stared at her, adding to her sense of unease more than the others.

"Come, sit," invited Moscardo, gesturing for her to take a seat opposite himself as he sat down. "We'll have a nice little chat."

She didn't move. "You lured me here _just_ so you could talk with me?"

The mech shrugged and picked up a glass of energon. "You wouldn't have come had I simply asked now, would you?"

He had her there. She would have turned down any invitation from anyone associated with Moscardo.

"But see, you have nothing to fear from us." He took a sip from the glass before placing it back on the table. "So come. Sit. Have some energon. It's from Maccadam's."

 _'Don't do it. He can't be trusted,'_ warned Windy.

 _I don't think he's going to let me continue to stand here. Besides, it would be rude to refuse to at least sit. But I will **not** be drinking anything. _

_'Fine, but only 'coz you might upset him otherwise.'_

Taking a seat, Violetwind kept herself from settling too far back in the chair, still fearing an attack. When he offered her the high grade she waved it away. "So what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time. First, how is you sparkmate? I bet he already knows you're not still at the apartment."

"Smokescreen's fine. And yes, he does. And I can assure you that he's coming for me."

"That may be so, but I have it on good authority that he is on the other side of Iacon. It will be some time before he gets here."

 _'Slag. How did he know that?'_

"And before you ask," he picked up his cube, "it's because I may have had a hand in setting it up." He stared down at the glowing blue liquid, "Cons are so easy to rile up, given the right stimulation." He smirked at her look of confusion, taking a sip of energon. "Now, I suppose you'd like to get to business."

She slowly nodded, though she was certain she wouldn't be comfortable with any 'business' Moscardo was involved in.

The mech leaned forward, "All me and my friends really want is a united Cybertron."

"Really? Then- Then we want the same thing?"

"Well, yes and no," he rested back against the chair, swirling his energon around, "You see sweetspark, _we_ believe that all Decepticons should pay for what they've done. They shouldn't be allowed to walk among us as equals. They should either be forced to work for us, be locked up or be killed for their insubordination."

"What? You can't do that! They have as much right to live here as we do! They were born from the spark of Primus the same as anyone!"

"Hmm, perhaps," he replied. "But then again, it was the _Autobots_ who won the war. We restored Primus thus restoring life on the planet. I'd say we're entitled to it, wouldn't you boys?"

"Sure would, Mos," cackled Freeway.

Tap-Out grunted, "Let's kick 'em out."

The young mech just vigorously nodded his helm in agreement.

"See," Moscardo raised his glass to them, "plus, we are not the only ones to think so. There are plenty more like us."

"Your kind have been the ones causing assaults, haven't they? You've been causing trouble around Iacon," Violetwind accused.

"Hey, I can't help it what other bots do or don't do," the mech smiled, taking another casual sip of his drink. Any doubt she had about him vanished. He was behind the attacks. He might not have directly ordered them, but he was responsible for them nonetheless.

"How could you? My friends were hurt because of one of those fights."

"You should keep away from such company then. It's not safe in these times." He leaned forward, looking her directly in the optics. "And I can't guarantee what might happen, if you don't take what I say next _very_ seriously."

Violetwind bit her lip as she did her best to stop her door wings from quivering. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "All I want from you is that you remove yourself from among the council. And I suggest you do so without a fuss. Make sure your replacement is a good Autobot too. Can't have any of your Deceptions in charge now, can we?"

"But that-"

He held up a hand to cut of her protest. "The next thing I want you to do is leave the Hall of Records. I can't have you meddling with the archives."

 _'You can't tell us what to do!'_

"And if I don't do that?" she questioned with as much bravery as she could muster.

"Like I said," he relaxed back into his chair, "I can't be responsible for what might happen. But I shall warn you that your friends could be in danger."

Fear shot through her spark. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Surely he wouldn't go so far as to attack her friends...

Glancing over at the other mechs, she noticed Tap-Out and Freeway banging their fists together, looking eager for a fight.

 _'He fragging might,'_ warned Windy. _'Anything to push forward his own agenda, as crazy as it might be.'_

Standing up, door wings flared, she glared at Moscardo. "I won't let you hurt my friends. Do what you want to me but leave them alone."

"Just remember it's all up to you, sweetspark," he sipped his energon. "It all depends on whether you do as I ask."

"No!"

 _CRASH_

Without warning the door burst open and Hubcap jumped through the opening. With his back plating raised, he growled menacingly at the mechs. A glow of heat sat in his chest as he prepared to used his flames against Violetwind's kidnappers.

Close on his tail was Arcee, her blasters drawn. "Hope we're not late to the party."

"Can't be late if you're not invited," Freeway chuckled and lifted his fists for a fight.

"Ah, Miss Arcee and, Wildstrike, wasn't it?" Moscardo greeted, smirking at Hubcap's growl upon hearing his old name. "Welcome. I have to say, you're a little earlier than I expected. No matter." He placed his glass down. "I shall not be deterred."

Having had enough of his snobbery, Violetwind made a move towards him. But as she did so, her optics widened with alarm. "Arcee, watch out!"

But her shout came too late. The young mech, who had dived behind a broken table when the pair burst in, attacked the blue femme from behind. Arcee stumbled from the punch and the other mech's took advantage of her distraction. Tap-Out, Sedan and Freeway engaged with Hubcap, while Arcee recovered to take on the young mech.

With wide optics, Violetwind watched on in horror. She wanted to do something. Arcee was fine, easily winning against the inexperienced mech, but Hubcap was having a harder time with the three of them on his tail.

 _'Well, don't just stand here then. Let's get in on the action!'_

She nodded, clenching her jaw as she considered where to jump in.

Unnoticed by the femme, Moscardo calmly rose from his seat. Coming up behind her, he slipped and arm around her neck. With his other hand he brought out his cannon, pressing it against the side of her helm.

She squeaked in surprise.

 _'Hey! That wasn't part of the plan!'_

"Alright you lot, back down unless you want to see the inside of your friend's processor," Moscardo tightened his grip on the femme.

Hubcap bared his denta but backed away from the trio. Whereas Arcee hesitated, locking optics with Violetwind's attacker. She sat at the young mech's chest, her arm blades at his neck and was reluctant to lose her advantage. Optics narrowed, she and Moscardo glared at one another. A tense few kliks passed until Arcee growled and backed off.

"So what now?"

"Well," Moscardo smirked at the two-wheeler, "you could let us get back to our conversation. The one you and your friend so _rudely_ interrupted."

 _'Ugh, I am so getting sick of us being used as the hostage.'_

 _Me too._

 _'You thinking what I'm thinking?'_ smirked Windy.

 _You bet. Let's hope this works. Movies don't fail me now._

"Solar plexus," she mumbled quietly, driving her elbow into Moscardo's stomach plates and loosening his grip on her. "Instep." She stomped on his pede. "Nose," flinging her fist back, she punched him in the middle of his face. By now he'd let go completely, giving her the room to face him.

 _'Groin,'_ chuckled Windy.

And Violetwind aimed a knee between his legs and the mech crumpled to the floor. _Well, whadya know, it does work on bots._

Turning around she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't underestimate a femme."

"Got that right," agree Arcee, folding her arms. Her face suddenly fell. "Vi!"

Before she had a chance to react, pain burst from her right knee as a shot was fired. She fell to the ground, grabbing at the wound. Blue energon leaked around her fingers, dripping to the floor.

 _Diagnostic?_

 _'It's bad. And I can tell ya, we won't be walking outta here.'_

Gritting her denta, Violetwind glanced back at her attacker as he retracted his cannon. Hubcap growled, only stopped from racing to her side Tap-Out pointing his gun at the Predacon's face.

"Don't underestimate me either," Moscardo said as he picked up his glass and took a sip. "I don't take kindly to being messed with."

She lay back and closed her optics against the stabbing pain in her leg. _That could have turned out better._

Worry flooded through her bond. Smokescreen probed at her spark with fear, wondering what was going on. Windy sent back waves of reassurance that everything would be okay and that he needed to hurry. The good thing is they could feel the bond getting stronger, meaning he was close by. Back up would arrive soon.

Moscardo walked up and crouched beside her. "It really was your own fault, you know. It didn't have to come to this. I only invited you hear to talk."

 _'Invited? Pfft. Tricked more like, you slagger.'_

Violetwind fought against the pain in her leg to glare up at him. "You tricked me into coming. You attacked my friends. _And_ threatened my life. Then you go and say _I'm_ to blame for all the trouble. You're crazy, Moscardo." She lay back down, looking away, "I'm just glad Smokescreen will be here soon."

He grinned, seemingly oblivious to her insult. "Thank you for the warning, sweetspark. Boys, let's get out of here before the place gets crowded."

The group headed for the exit opposite to where Arcee and Hubcap came in.

Turning his gaze to the pair, Moscardo smiled, "And don't get any ideas. Wouldn't want to put her through more pain, would you?"

"You'll pay for this," growled Arcee.

He shrugged. "Maybe. But for now..." He walked backwards, a blaster trained on Violetwind, while he held he cube of energon in the other.

"Vi! Vi, where are you!" came a distant shout.

"Sounds like your mech has arrived, so that would be my cue to leave." Chucking the last of the energon down his throat, Moscardo tossed the glass cube away, shattering it against the wall. Then with a final wave, he disappeared.

Arcee waited a moment before racing after the mech. Reaching the doorway she glanced around but they were already out of sight.

As soon as she moved, Hubcap broke into a run as well, but not for the same reason. He made his way over to Violetwind's side, sicking his nose into her face and making small crooning noises to see if she was alright.

She smiled faintly. "It's okay. I'll live."

"Vi!" came the shout again.

"Smokescreen! You'll give away our element of surprise," growled another mech.

"I don't care. I _need_ to find Violet."

Walking back over, Arcee shook her helm. Lifting a hand to her mouth she called out, "Guys, we're in here. Everything's already over." Smokescreen's faceplates appeared at the door. "You missed all the action."

"Vi!" He raced over to her side. "You're in pain. What happened?"

 _'Thanks, captain obvious.'_

Prowl stepped in after him. Sizing up the situation, he addressed the only bot capable of giving a clear answer. "Arcee, would you care to explain things?"

"I'll do my best."

While she launched into an explanation, Violetwind tuned her out. Instead she focused on Smokescreen as Hubcap moved away to allow the sparkmates to see one another.

"Hey, Smoke," she grinned weakly.

"Don't you dare, 'hey, Smoke' me. What in the pit did you think you were doing? I was so worried. And then when that pain started. Oh Primus, your leg!" He glanced at the growing bright blue puddle of energon. "Vi!"

Letting go of her knee, her energon caked hand reached for his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm going to be okay, Smokescreen. It hurts like the pit but I'm not dying."

He released a strained vent and squeezed her hand back. "If we don't stop that energon flow, you might. I really wish you hadn't scared me like that, though."

Prowl moved to her other side, positioning an arm around her shoulders to help her up. "Let's get you to see a medic, miss."

~oOo~

"You're lucky he didn't take your leg off with that shot."

The group, minus Prowl, were at Knock Out's medical centre where he'd just finished repairs on Violetwind's knee.

"You'll have to keep the brace on for about a tex, and in that time you need to keep off that leg. No walking. And absolutely no transforming," the medic warned.

 _'Aww, slag. We're gonna be apartment bound,'_ whined Windy. _'No fair.'_

"But what about work?" protested Violetwind.

 _'Forget about slagging work. Work will still be there. Unfortunately **it's** not going anywhere. Much like us for the next tex...' _

"Work will have to wait. You're not fit to be moving about. Doctor's orders." Knock Out folded his arms with a huff. "Does nobody respect that any more."

"Don't worry, Doc. I'll make sure she stays off her pedes," assured Smokescreen.

"But data pads already cover my desk. My whole office will be filled if I can't go in for a tex!" whined Violetwind.

"Calm down. I'll just have someone from the office make sure the work gets done," said Arcee.

"But-"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll even promise to see to some of it myself."

Laying back the femme relented. "Okay. You win. No work. I'll be at home, if anyone needs me..."

"That's my girl. At least I won't have to worry about you running off again," Smokescreen chuckled. "And don't look so glum. Hubcap and I will be around to stop you from getting too bored with your prison sentence, won't we?"

The Predacon nodded in agreement.

"And I'll make sure some of the others pop round," added Arcee.

"Speaking of running off, there's one more thing I need to tell you," Knock Out looked up from his data pad. "The shot caused a lot of damage. And while I repaired the join to the best of my ability, there is a chance it may cause a lasting injury. So no strenuous activity once the brace is off."

"I could have permanent damage?"

"Yes, unless you get a replacement leg. But they're still difficult to obtain. Especially for someone of your smaller size."

Violetwind bit her lip. "Will- will I still be able to walk?"

"Oh yes. I'm a better medic than that," Knock Out scoffed, insulted that there was an inkling of a thought that his work wasn't good enough. "I repaired the damaged joint, realigned your energon lines and fixed the connecting cables. Your nanites will take care of syncing it up with your systems, and you'll be able to move it again. However, long periods of use, or anything that puts undue stress on the join may cause tightness or pain."

 _'That's just great...'_ grumbled Windy.

Smokescreen winked at her. "Good thing you gave up adventuring."

She gave a half hearted smile. "Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Five orns had gone by. Five long, boring orns. And Violetwind still had two more to go before she would be back on her pedes. Two more orns before she could remove the leg brace and gain back her mobility. She couldn't wait for it to be over. She wasn't fond of her inability to move. To be fair though, it was much better than the eight to twelve weeks it took a human leg to heal.

Smokescreen had done a good job of taking care of her though, and she was grateful. However, she had been growing irritated by his teasing as of late. She knew he was only trying to help but it was getting to be too much, especially when he and Windy got into fights about it.

So Smokescreen had created a plan to help cheer the pair up. He carried his sparkmate downstairs to the common room. Arcee, Bumblebee, Coriolis, Greenlight, Moonracer and Hubcap were already waiting when they arrived.

"Hey, Violet," waved Bumblebee, door wings raised in joy.

"Nice to see you're still alive," smirked Coriolis, lounging back in her chair.

"I'm so glad to see everyone," she replied as Smokescreen set her down on the couch.

"I bet it's nice to be out of the apartment too," the seeker flicked her wings, disturbed at just the thought of spending so much time indoors

"It's really not that bad," Violetwind tried to shake it off. Yes, she'd been bored. Yes, she'd started to feel a little confined, but all in all, she knew it could have been a lot worse.

"Well, we're here to cheer you up! Smoke told us how bored you were getting and we're only too happy to help," Moonracer said as she practically bounced over to sit on the other end of the couch.

"We even had something made for the occasion," grinned Bumblebee.

Greenlight pulled out a box from her subspace and handed it to the femme. "They tell us it was something you taught them on Earth."

Taking the box, Violetwind opened it up. Inside was a packed of red and black tokens and underneath a fold out checker board. She took a quick intake, running a hand over the items. It seemed like such a long time ago that she'd taught the Bots to play. "Oh guys... You really didn't have to..."

"We know." Arcee shrugged her shoulders, unable to hide a grin. "But we figured that this time we could play with proper pieces instead of Ratchet's old junk."

"I told them we could have made it a holo game, but they insisted it be physical." Greenlight shook her head, "I don't understand you bots."

"But, _Green_ ," Smokescreen whined and gestured to the game in his sparkmate's lap. "You wouldn't get the same satisfaction of slamming the pieces down when you jump your opponents. A holo game just wouldn't be as much fun."

The green femme rolled her optics. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, let's not stand around here chatting. Let's get a game going," urged Bumblebee.

"Yes, let's," agreed Violetwind, setting the board out on the hovering coffee table. "Who wants to verse me first."

The group settled into playing rounds of checkers, laughing and chatting as they went. Groons ticked by quickly as the friends enjoyed themselves. But slowly, the conversation turned to more serious matters.

"You really think Moscardo will carry out his threat?" asked Coriolis. She sat on the couch opposite Violetwind, leaning against the armrest.

"Gee, I hope not," muttered Moonracer from the floor beside them, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. "That wouldn't be very nice."

 **::** I'd like to see him slagging try, **::** Windy growled through the comm link. **::** He'd never get away with it. **::**

"I just don't want to see anyone hurt because of me.."

"Don't worry, Vi. He may act all tough and scary, but I doubt he'd try anything as foolish as going after any of us," said Bumblebee, moving a black checkers piece.

Arcee slowly nodded, not taking her optics off the board. "Bee's right." She picked up a red piece and jumped two checkers, sweeping them off the board. "Moscardo and his followers would be stupid to try anything."

"But he was bold enough to send a mech to lure me out of my apartment," protested Violetwind. "And he wasn't exactly too bothered when you and Hubcap showed up." She sighed, door wings dropping. "I think he might do something if I don't give him what he wants."

"Well, he's not getting it," growled Smokescreen as he sat on the armrest beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I won't let him hurt you either."

Hubcap let out a huff in agreement. He wasn't about to let her go out alone again, no matter how much she protested.

"Perhaps we should get you out of town for a while," suggested Coriolis.

Violetwind raised an optic ridge, "What did you have in mind?"

She glanced over at Greenlight sitting in another chair. "Well..."

"Are you suggesting that she come with us? That's a terrible idea," scoffed the green femme. "Violet is still recovering from her injury. She is in no condition to come with us. Or have you forgotten that we are leaving in a few orns?"

"Aww, come on, Greeny. She gets the brace off in two, that gives her one orn to test out movement in her leg. And besides, it's not like we'll be walking. That's what wheels and wings are for."

 **::** That's true. I don't see a problem with it. **::**

"No way," objected Smokescreen. "Vi, can't go out there. She still needs more rest."

Violetwind's door wings flicked in irritation. "Isn't anyone going to ask me whether or not _I_ think I should go?"

"So? Do you want to come?" Coriolis sat up, her wings perked.

The femme rubbed her arm and diverted her gaze. "Well..."

"Vi, no. It's a bad idea on so many levels," Smokescreen slipped down so he could face her. "First and foremost being that you'd be away from me..."

He pleaded with her through their bond not to go. But she could feel Windy pulling the other way. Her inner companion yearned for adventure, even if it was a simple scouting mission.

 _I thought you said you didn't really want to go back to Crystal City._

 **::** I'd rather face that place, than be trapped around here any longer. I need some air! **::**

Violetwind giggled at her dramatics.

"Windy..." Smokescreen narrowed his optics. "Your thirst for adventure always gets you two in trouble."

"Yeah, but they always get out of it alright," the seeker shuffled closer.

He huffed, "Need I remind you of the reason Vi's been stuck at home this past tex?"

"Come on, Smokey," Coriolis whined, lowering her wings pleadingly. "It's just a routine scouting mission. Nothing to worry about. I bet there won't even be anyone there. Besides, with myself, Green and three other mechs, what could happen? Hubcap can even come too. Wha'dja say?"

"Smoke," Violetwind held his hands in hers. "I won't go if you really don't want me to, but... Well..."

 **::** It might just be safer for us in Crystal City than here in Iacon. At least that fraggign Moscardo won't know where we are. **::**

"But what if he finds out?"

"Nobody but those in this room have to know," Bumblebee perked up, a devious grin on his faceplates.

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "What are you getting at, Bee?"

"King me," interrupted Arcee, having moved one of her pieces to the opposite edge of the board. Sitting back she smirked, "You saying we keep her departure under wraps?"

"Exactly," the young mech beamed, placing a red checker onto Arcee's piece. "She can get extra time off work for the injury and you guys can head out the night before you planned to leave."

"Oooooh hey, that sounds like fun! You could be all sneaky like, leaving under the cover of darkness," Moonracer stood up waving her arms around. "It'll be like a smuggling operation. We could even sneak her out of the city in a box, then once you're clear and you're sure nobody's following, you can let her out."

"No more Earth films for you," teased Coriolis. "They're making your ideas even crazier than usual."

"Aww," she whined, sitting back down.

"It's not a bad idea, Moon," comforted Violetwind, "but I don't think it'll be necessary."

Sighing, her sparkmate looked at her with a defeated smile. "I guess I can't keep you locked away _forever_. Plus if Moscardo doesn't know where you are, you _will_ be a lot safer."

"That's the spirit," grinned Coriolis, leaning back on the arm rest once again. "And if you're that worried, why don't you come too."

"If only I could, but somebody around here has to cover your afts while you lot run away," he smirked. "Besides, how would it look if I supposedly ran off and left my injured sparkmate behind."

"Is this 'destiny's child' being responsible?" Arcee smiled, claiming another of Bumblebee's pieces.

Smokescreen jerked a thumb towards his chest plates. "Of course, Arcee. I'm always responsible."

He earned a few chuckles and he turned back to Violetwind, feigning a serious expression. "I don't think they believe me."

She grinned, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, 'destiny's child,' I believe in you."

~oOo~

"You got everything?" Coriolis asked. She stood in front of Violetwind and Smokescreen's apartment.

"Yep, I'm all ready to go," replied the femme.

It was the night of their departure. The seeker was to take them to where Greenlight and the others were waiting. From there they would start their journey to Crystal City.

"You're not forgetting anything?" asked Smokescreen.

 _'We haven't forgotten a single thing.'_

"Nope. Got everything I need in my subspace, and the others have the main supplies. So I'm good," she told him.

He turned to Hubcap who stood next to them in his robot mode. "How about you? Got everything?"

He merely grunted in the affirmative.

"Guess you're all set then." Smokescreen turned to Violetwind and his smile faded. "You sure you want to go? If you aren't up to it..."

She took his hands in her own. "I'm sure. My knee's feeling better and it should be fun to go see a new place."

"Please stay safe. No going off on your own. Just because Moscardo doesn't know you're going, doesn't mean there aren't other dangers out there."

"Don't worry, Smokey. We'll take good care of her," Coriolis placed a hand on the femme's shoulder. "You just do your bit and act like nothing's wrong."

"I will." He pulled Violetwind closer and they shared a quick kiss. "Don't be gone too long."

Now that they time had come to leave, Violetwind began to realise that this would be first time they were apart for more than a orn since they had bonded. She was going to miss him terribly.

Sensing her hesitation, Smokescreen grinned and comfort flowed through their bond. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll only be one comm link away or just a touch through your spark."

"You're right. I've got nothing to be worried about," she said with a smile. She really did have the best mech on Cybertron as her sparkmate. "Doesn't mean I won't miss you though."

"You'd better miss me," he teased. "Or I'm gonna have to come down there."

 _'That a promise?'_ smirked Windy.

~oOo~

Sneaking through the streets under the cover of darkness, the Coriolis, Violetwind and Hubcap made their way to the meeting place. Reaching the location, they couldn't see anyone, prompting Coriolis to whisper loudly.

"Hey, Green. You here?"

A pair of blue optics popped up from around a corner. "Quite down and get over here."

The trio complied. Turning the corner, they saw Greenlight standing in front of three mechs. Glancing over them, Violetwind recognised one of them from the science labs. She assumed he was to help out Greenlight. The second she didn't recognise but, due to his heavy appearance, like that of a bulldozer and sporting fresh dents, she believed he must have been from construction. The third caused a smile to slip onto her face.

"Bazza," she whispered and moved to stand besdie him. "I had no idea you were going on this trip."

"Nor I you, Violetwind. And I can't believe you recognised me," the vehicon replied. "Are you the reason for our interesting departure?"

She opened her mouth but before she could get out a word, Greenlight interrupted. "What did I day about asking questions?"

His gaze turned to the ground and he shifted nervously on his pedes. "Uh, that we weren't to?"

"That is correct," she nodded, before striding off. "Let us be going. We have much ground to cover before the sun rises."

~oOo~

Early morning light danced over the metal plains as the group stopped to rest and refuel. Violetwind leaned against one of the trailers, a little way away from the others. Hubcap snoozed beside her, and with her optics half closed she couldn't help but think she might soon join him.

"Is it alright if I give you some company?"

She jolted awake, glancing up to see Bazza standing over her. She wondered how she hadn't heard him come over. _I must be more tired than I thought._

Smiling, she pat the ground beside her. "Sure you can."

He nodded in thanks and sat down.

A cycle of silence went by and she finally grew uncomfortable enough to say something. "Uh, so... I see your shrapnel wound has healed up nicely."

The vehicon glanced at his arm where Knock Out had removed a chuck of metal some quartex before. There was almost no trace of the wound now. "Yes. Despite his shortcomings, Knock Out is an excellent medic."

"Yeah," she grinned thinking about the vain medic. Having worked with him for some time now, she'd grown quite fond of him, despite his narcissist ways.

They sat in silence for another cycle before the mech said, "I heard you were in an accident. Injured you leg or something? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." she reached down to rub her knee.

 _'Accident? So that's the story getting out, aye?,'_ snickered Windy. _'Guess it's better than half crazed Autobot out for revenge._ '

She nodded and flexed her knee. "Still got a bit of healing to do but as long as I don't push it, it'll be fine."

"And the trip's not going to be too much?"

"Nah. We do most of the travel in vehicle mode, so my knee's alright."

"That's good. Wouldn't do for our medic to get hurt on the first day."

She chuckled. "No, I guess not."

It fell quiet between them again, but this time it wasn't as awkward. Violetwind felt more at ease and lacked the urge to break the silence. She glanced over at the mech, glad to have some extra company. Hubcap was great but sometimes it was nice to hang out with someone else, especially someone willing to talk back.

"Alright, everyone. Time to get off your afts and get moving again," Coriolis called out, gathering the small group together.

"Guess, she means us," muttered Violetwind.

Getting to her pedes, she glanced over at Bazza as he joined her. He rubbed an arm, staring at the ground.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he said and walked off to prepare for the journey.

 _'Mhmm, sure you are.'_

"I wonder what's eating him? Was it something I said?"

 _'I don't reckon so. Look.'_

She watched as the bulldozer said something to Bazza. The vehicon shrunk back and hurried to repack their trailers. She got the feeling that the red mech wasn't the nicest of bots.

 _'Slagging bully. Let's get over there and give him a piece of our mind. Bullies ain't got no place on Cybertron, let alone in this group.'_

 _Woah, calm down there, Windy. We don't want to go jumping to conclusions and cause a scene. I mean, he might have just startled him unintentionally, right?_ The femme tried to be optimistic. After all, she didn't want to judge a bot over something that might have misinterpreted. Turning to help repack the other trailer, Violetwind couldn't help but feel a twinge of uneasiness in her tanks.

~oOo~

It took another two orns but the scouting party finally made it. Crystal City was within their sights, though still a long way off.

Coriolis flew lower, gliding just above the ground vehicles. "And there it is, guys. We made it. The city of science dead head."

"About time," grumbled Wideload, the red bulldozer. Being the slowest, he'd quickly grown tired of travelling, as well as bored. He yearned to do something with his scoops and hands.

The seeker chuckled, "No need to sound so pleased."

"As soon as we arrive, our first priority shall be to scout for a place to set up a temporary base of operations," Greenlight stated.

"Aye, aye, captain. I'll just fly on up ahead and get right on that."

"Cor, wait!" she called out but the seeker had already disappeared. Huffing in annoyance the femme muttered, "At least she shouldn't have the threat of death this time."

Violetwind grinned inwardly. _I take it she did a lot of that in the war._

 _'Oh yeah. That's typical Cor for ya. Always recklessly charging on ahead. If I had a credit for every time she's done that I'd be rich.'_

 _And right there alongside her, too I'll bet._

Windy chuckled. _'Yeah, that too.'_

~oOo~

Drawing closer to Crystal City, Violetwind's spark dropped. The place was worse than she's imagined. She thought it would merely be in ruins, like Iacon, but this... This was much worse. She didn't know how they were ever going to rebuild it.

If Iacon had been in ruins, Crystal City had been decimated. Little remained of the buildings, and what did, wasn't pretty. Destruction lay around every turn. Age had long ago rusted away any bodies that scraplets left behind. Only a few signs remained that bodies had once been strewn about the streets.

Violetwind knew the city had been attacked by Decepticons during the war. It had been one of the earlier attacks but surely the most frightful. Shockwave's combiner, Devastator, had completely destroyed the city.

Scenes of what it once looked like, the awe inspiring architecture of crystal like buildings with many a busy scientist running about, flashed through her mind. Windy letting each of the memories linger in her processor. It broke her spark to know what it was like before and to see it now in all it's horror.

She and Windy were grateful to feel comfort coming from their bond. Smokescreen had most likely guessed the reason behind their sudden despair and reached out accordingly. She would have to remember to thank him later.

After driving through a few streets, Greenlight stopped the group. Transforming she turned to them as they followed suit. "Violetwind and Hubcap, you are to remain here with the supplies. The rest of us will split into pairs for scouting. Wideload, you're with Wavelength. Bazza you're with me. Everyone clear?"

Affirmatives went round and they all separated to complete their tasks.

Once they were gone, Violetwind turned to the Predacon. "Guess there's no exploring for us just yet."

 _'Shame. As hard as it is to look upon the place, I'm kinda curious to see what became of my old lab.'_

"I suppose we can check it out later if you like."

 _'Sounds good to me.'_

Grunting, Hubcap folded his arms and rolled his optics. "Me hope. You no plan- go alone."

"Of course not," she assured him. "I'd never leave without my favourite Predacon."

He allowed himself a small smile. "Good."

The sound of a jet overhead caused them to look up. Coriolis circled above, before transforming and letting herself fall. Stepping back, the pair watched her land with a heavy thud, but unharmed.

"Mus' you do. That," Hubcap growled.

Straightening up, she laughed. "Oh don't be such a spoilsport, HC. Nobody likes a transmission in the tar. Relax. There's no worries out here. Didn't detect a thing. But I did find the perfect spot for our new base."

"That's great!"

 _'So what are we waiting for? Call back the others and we can get settled!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Once they had regrouped, Coriolis led them to their new home for the next few orns. While they were there, they would be looking into the possibility of starting construction and also searching the rubble for any useful information. They weren't hopeful about the latter due to the state of the city, but the rest of them wouldn't have anything better to do. And if there was any information left in Crystal City, Greenlight wanted to be the one to find it.

Darkness settled over the metal land not long after they finished setting themselves up for the night.

"We shall start work in the morning," Greenlight announced as everyone sat around with their energon cubes. She took a sip of her own before continuing. "For now, get some rest. I believe we all earned it."

"I'll drink to that," Coriolis teased, lifting her energon cube in a toast before taking a sip.

"Me too," grinned Wavelength, the blue mech following her example.

"I'm ready for the real work to begin," grunted Wideload, using his arm to wipe some spilled energon from his mouth. "From the look of things, _he,_ " the mech jerked a thumb at Bazza, "and I will be looking for some good spots to start clearing rather than what buildings might be salvaged. Ain't much of anything left."

Violetwind didn't miss the quick glare he sent Wavelength and Bazza. It was as if he blamed them, at least in part, for the destruction around them. Sure they both might have been Decepticons during the war, but that didn't mean he had the right to blame them personally. Both sides did some wrong things. Bringing up the past, when they were trying to move on from it, was the reason the two sides had such trouble getting along even now.

She sighed. It was going to take a lot for Autobots and Decepticons to let go of their grudges and get along with one another. She just hoped it happened before another war broke out.

~oOo~

The next few orns went by quickly, everyone kept busy with various tasks around the city. Wideload and Bazza spent much of the time surveying locations suitable for clearing out and building on. They aimed to check out as much of the city as they could before the tex was through. However, it was a mammoth task. They left early every morning and returned late every evening. Whenever Violetwind talked with Bazza he was practically dead on his pedes. She suggested taking it a bit easier but he shrugged it off, mentioning how important their work was for those coming after them.

Meanwhile, Violetwind's time was spent divided between helping Greenlight and Wavelength, and assisting Coriolis. The two scientists would often take her with them to scour the ruins of Cyrstal City's largest laboratory. When she wasn't with them, she was on surveillance duty with Coriolis. Just because they didn't believe any bots would attack them, didn't mean Cybertron was devoid of dangerous lifeforms. Scraplets, spiderbots, razor-snakes and rogue insecticons were out there, just to name a few.

Sitting back against a trailer at the end of the day, Violetwind watched Coriolis and Hubcap toss around a lobbing ball they'd made out of scrap metal.

"It's nine all. The next one to miss, owes the other a back rub," the seeker challenged.

"You on," Hubcap grinned, ready for the ball.

Smiling as her friends played, Violetwind went back to sorting out the few discoveries, Greenlight and Wavelength had acquired during the orn. Only a few things had been found, a couple of protoypes for things they already possessed; some outdated technology and what was left of ground scanners and mining equipment they salvaged from an old geology lab.

 _You know I was really hoping we would make some sort of great scientific discovery while we were here._

 _'Ah well,'_ replied Windy, _'can't win 'em all. Don't forget though that a lot of the labs were underground. If there's anything left in this city, it'll be down there.'_

 _True. Unfortunately though, we haven't been able to get access to anywhere that leads down there._

 _'I'm sure it'll come once they start clearing the city. Too bad we won't be around for that though.'_

 _Guess we'll have to hear about it afterwards like everybody else._

Her companion sighed, _'Shame...'_

 _Maybe-_ her thoughts were interrupted as an annoyed shout came from the lobbing match. Glancing up she immediately spotted a frustrated Coriolis, her blue optics flashing daggers at a smug Hubcap.

"You did that on purpose, you cheater!"

"Me no. Cheat. You- bad catch."

"Why you-"

"Stop that!" Greenlight stomped over to the pair. She wasn't happy having her peace interrupted by their squabbles. "There will be no fighting on my watch."

"But did you see-" Coriolis started only to be interrupted by the femme.

"Yes I did see. And you clearly missed. End of discussion."

The seeker opened her mouth to protest further but slowly closed it upon receiving a glare. Instead she stormed off.

Hubcap chuckled as she left, but quickly realised that it meant he'd won the game. His optics widened and he trotted after her, "Wait. You owe. Back- rub."

Picking up the lobbing ball, Wavelength tossed it between his hands. "So any of you ladies up for a game?"

Greenlight rolled her optics. "After what just happened? No thank you."

She returned to sorting out what supplied they had left and the mech turned to Violetwind. "So how about it? You up for some fun?"

Glancing at the sun, she figured there was a little time before it fully set. Perhaps a short game wouldn't go amiss.

 _'Go on. Do it. You know you want to,'_ encouraged Windy. _'I slagging do.'_

Smiling, she nodded and set aside her work. "Alright then. But don't go too hard on me. I'm not very good at this."

They lobbed the ball around until it became dark. Wavelength had gone easy on her and still won. Thankfully, she hadn't made any silly bets like the others. Coriolis and Hubcap returned before dark, getting along again, at least as well as can be expected with the seeker's injured pride.

Violetwind was just packing up the last of her own work when Wideload and Bazza returned. As always, they looked exhausted.

"Another rough day?" asked Coriolis, making herself comfortable for the night.

The bulldozer grabbed an energon cube for himself. "You bet."

She flinched at the word, the loss still fresh in her mind. But he didn't notice and wandered off to refuel in peace.

Putting her own stuff back in the trailer, Violetwind took out an energon cube for Bazza. His optic band was dim as she approached, and he swayed a little where he stood.

"Hey, Bazza," she called softly so as not to startle him too much. His head jolted upright and she held out the energon. "Here. Looks like you could do with this."

The vehicon's optic band brightened in his version of a smile. Taking the cube he uttered a grateful thank you.

"No worries. You just get some rest."

He nodded and wandered off to do just that.

Returning to her own spot, she sat down beside Hubcap, who was curled up in his beast form.

 _'Hey, you're not too tired, right?'_

 _Do you even need to ask such a thing? Can't you tell for yourself?_ she replied with a wry smile

 _'Just being polite,'_ huffed Windy.

 _Yeah, sure. Coz you always have the most impeccable manners,_ she teased.

 _'Shuddup. Do you wanna here what my suggestion is or not?'_

 _Okay, okay. What is it?_

 _'We should go for a walk. I can take you by my old lab. You can see what's left of where you body used to work long before you were even born.'_

 _You sure you're up for the emotions that might bring up? And should we really go alone? I mean, it **is** dark. _

_'Slag, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And we'll take HC. Plenty of protection. Besides, Cor says there isn't anything dangerous around here. Only things wandering around were some turbofoxes and they shouldn't attack ya._ '

 _Okay then. I'd be up for that._ Nudging Hubcap to wake him, she got up. "Come on, we're going for a walk."

He lifted his head and frowned at her. She could see the displeasure in his yellow optics. He huffed and grabbed her leg in jaws, gently tugging at her.

 _'Scrap. I hadn't expected resistance from the beast.'_

"Hubcap, let go," she yanked her leg away. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll just go alone."

He groaned but got up, earning a smile from Violetwind.

"Good." She grabbed a light and went over to Greenlight. "Hubcap and I are just going for a quick walk."

The green femme nodded, hardly giving her a glance. "Alright," she waved absently, her optics focused on the data pad she was reading, "Just don't get into trouble."

"Will do." She motioned to the Predacon and walked out of the camp.

The pair wandered through the empty streets with nothing but a torch (flashlight), the headlights on her chest and Windy's knowledge of the old city to guide them.

Transforming, Hubcap asked, "So why you go. Walk?"

"We're going to check out where Windy used to work. We won't be getting to that part of the city while we're here and we wanted to see what had become of the place. We really don't have much time for a trip during the day," she explained.

He grunted in acknowledgement. It could have been worse he supposed. Returning to beast mode, he trotted alongside her, keeping his sensors alert.

 _'Not much further now,'_ Windy said some cycles later. _'It's just around the next corner.'_

"Yes, we're almost there." She hurried her pace, excited to be able to stand where Windy had stood vorns ago. Even through the place, like the rest of the city, lay in ruins, it made her feel even closer to the being she shared a mind with.

They turned the corner and slowed down, approaching the old science labs. The building itself was much like its neighbours, broken and in ruin. Part of the left wall still stood but otherwise the place was a mess. Metal was strewn about everywhere.

Violetwind carefully stepped through the ruins. "So this is where you used to work?"

 _'Yeah. I was in one of the lower labs, so there's a chance the place is still intact, provided Cybertron's restoration didn't break it more.'_ Windy sounded hopeful, almost desiring to find out whether it was so.

"We're not going down there tonight. It's crazy enough being up here in the dark, let alone going below the surface."

 _'I know I know.'_

A sudden growl erupted behind her. Withholding a squeal of surprise, Violetwind turned to the Predacon. "What was that for?"

He shot her a hard look, motioning for her to get down. Though she was confused, she trusted him and turned off her lights. Just as she ducked behind a part of the fallen building, she heard the sound of a jet overhead.

"Cor?"

A grumbling growl came from Hubcap as the seeker flew over the area.

 _'I don't think so... HC knows the sound of her engines...'_

"Then who? Why would anyone be coming here?" she whispered.

 _'Random traveller? Maybe their nav system is broken and they got lost?'_

"Perhaps..."

The jet engine stopped, followed by a heavy thud. All was quiet again.

Hubcap scurried over to her side, nudging Violetwind to get moving. She ignored him and climbed out of the rubble, heading for where the seeker landed. Alarmed, he rushed over to block her way. He glared up at her, indicating that they should go back.

"What if they're lost or injured or need help? We can't just leave them out here alone," she protested.

He snorted but moved out of the way. Arguing wouldn't do him any good.

"Thank you," she smiled and continued onward.

The pair made their way towards where the jet had come down. Nearing the place, they could hear someone grumbling to themselves.

 _'Vi, don't call out until we can identify them. They're still a stranger and not everyone on this planet is as friendly as you believe them to be,'_ warned Windy.

 _I know that. I'm not an idiot._

 _'You sure about that?'_ she teased.

 _Hmph._

Drawing closer, the grumbling got louder and words started to filter through the noise.

"Slagging...need...idiots...payback..."

Coming to the corner, Violetwind peered around to see who it was. Her optics widened. "Starscream?"

Realising what she'd done, she ducked back behind the corner, hands over her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard her.

 _'Now you've slagging done it.'_

The seeker whirled around with surprise. Dropping the rubble he'd been sifting through, the ex-Decepticon commander's arms shifted into blasters. "Is someone there?" Silence. "You'd better come out or there's going to be trouble?"

 _Scrap. Of all the bots for it to be._

 _'Quick, we can get out of here before he notices anything. He'll just chalk it up to going crazy.'_

Nodding, she motioned to Hubcap and slowly made her way back to the street. She heard Starscream call out again, but he sounded less convinced that anyone was there at all. Just the way she preferred it.

Deeming herself far enough away, Violetwind transformed and drove off as fast as she dared without making too much noise, keeping her lights off. She'd known Starscream was still on the loose but she'd never expected to see him _here_ of all places. She needed to get back and warn the others.

Well that was the goal, until the noise of jet engines reached her audios. Running alongside her, Hubcap gave another growl and glanced over his shoulder. Starscream swooped over their heads before transforming to land in front of the pair.

"Well, well well... Who do we have here? A femme and her little _pet_."

They skid to a stop and the Predacon growled at the insult, raising his back plating in warning. He may not have met Starscream before but he already disliked the seeker.

Violetwind returned to robot mode and held her hands up in a non-threatening manner. "We don't want any trouble, Starscream."

"Oh, really? Well, that's a shame," he laid one arm across his chest, the other stroking his chin. "It does get so boring out here on my own. For some reason, I never get any visitors. We really _should_ spend more time together."

 _'Not gonna happen, Screamer.'_

"Uh," Violetwind wasn't sure how to respond. He was clearly being sarcastic, but what did one say to a bot who acted like that without provoking them.

"Cybercat got your tongue? _Pitty,_ " he shook his head, slowly strolling towards her.

 _'Say something! Anything!'_

 _Maybe we should just comm the others._

 _'He could start firing if he believes we called in backup.'_

 _Why didn't Cor detect him before anyway?! I thought she was supposed to be doing thorough scans of the area!_

 _'I know right! But then again, if he only just flew in, it would be impossible for her to have detected him earlier. For now, get your head on the task at hand. That slagging Screamer's getting closer.'_

She was right. Starscream now stood less than ten metres away. If he decided to get violent, he wasn't likely to miss at this range, whether it be with missile or blaster.

Taking a deep breath, Violetwind put on a smile, standing up a little straighter. "Well, um. I apologise then for not having come to see you sooner, Starscream."

He paused, surprised by her answer. A few kliks later his expression darkened and he spat, "So you could have me locked up already you mean?"

"No! No no no no. That isn't what I meant at all!" she waved her arms frantically.

 _'Well we certainly wouldn't be in the this slagging mess if he was...'_

 _Not helping._

 _'But it's true!'_

 _If you can't say something helpful, don't say anything at all._

Gulping she attempted to soothe the mech, "What I meant is, that, uh, I'm sorry you've been out here on your own. It must have been rough. You're uh, quite amazing to have been out on your own this long."

From beside her, Hubcap sent her a questionable glance. It wasn't the first time he thought she was a little crazy. And it wasn't like she'd ever managed to talk down anyone before, so he didn't understand why she kept trying. He'd much rather rush in and fight the lanky seeker. He was sure it wouldn't take much to frighten off Starscream.

But Violetwind made the slightest shake of her head, warning him not to do it. Quietly he huffed. Why did she have to make his job so much harder? He was supposed to protect her but how was he supposed to do that if she didn't want him to engage the enemy.

Despite her words Starscream didn't lose his suspicious gaze, nor did he miss the silent glances between the pair. Thankfully he couldn't resist a bit of praise.

"Yes, it was rough," he smiled, chest puffed out with pride. "But I survived. I _Starscream,_ am a true survivor of the elements. I have survived the pitiful conditions of the organic planet and I have survived these long quartex on my own out here. I am the only person I can rely on anyway." His voice turned bitter, "Everybody else just lets me down. First Megatron, then that wretched Shockwave."

A rumble erupted form Hubcap at the one opticked scientist's name.

Starscream shot him a glare. "Oh, don't like me saying something against your maker? Actually," he rubbed his chin, "what are you doing running around with a Predacon? They're not emerging from the well now, are they?"

"No. They're not. Hubcap here is my friend. I helped him get away from Shockwave." She relaxed a little, finding herself slipping into the more casual conversation topic. "And I think it's more the mention of his name than anything you might say against him. Hubcap doesn't like to be reminded of his days serving that mech."

Hubcap nodded in agreement, but unlike her, didn't let his guard down. Starscream's emotions seemed more flighty than most seekers.

"So that despicable scientist still eludes you? I didn't think he'd stop creating his beloved beasts. Though I am amazed he's able to collect specimen without _my_ expertise."

"Yes, well... that's what he's been up to. So, uh, what have you been doing during this time, Starscream? You obviously haven't been in Crystal City this whole time."

Folding his arms, the mech huffed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"No! Of course not!" he snapped, wings flaring in a show of indignation. "I'm perfectly capable of surviving these deplorable conditions on my own. I just... didn't want to bore you with the details."

 _'Yeah, that's it for suuure,'_ Windy snickered.

"Maybe you'd like to hear what I've been up to?"

"I doubt it, but go on," he feigned disinterest, a faint shiver of his wings betraying his curiosity.

Taking a breath, Violetwind launched into a general conversation about what she'd been up to and how Cybertron's society was growing and changing. Mostly she was just grateful he wasn't attacking her. After all, the whole reason she came to Crystal City was to avoid dangerous confrontations.

Unlike her, however, Hubcap didn't like the way things were going and impatience was setting in. They'd been out there too long and this Starscream could pose quite a threat if he turned hostile again. He needed to do something about this now.

"... so then Cor- Hubcap no!"

But it was too late, he'd already propelled himself into action. The Predacon leapt at Starscream. The mech only had enough time to look horrified before Hubcap jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ahhh! Get this thing off me!" the seeker yelled, waving his arms about trying to get the beast off his chest. "I knew I couldn't trust you! You were just waiting for the right time to take me down. Well I'm not going!"

Hubcap growled at the mech, revealing his denta as he did so, right in Starscream's face.

The seeker whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

He snorted, pleased with the reaction. Just like he thought, Starscream was a pushover. Show a bit of force and he crumbled like metal shavings.

"No, Hubcap. Get off him. Starscream hasn't done anything to us, so we don't have any right to do anything to him," scolded Violetwind.

He glanced back at her in disappointment. Couldn't she see that he only wanted to protect her? Plus Smokescreen would have his metal hide if he didn't bring her back to Iacon in one piece.

 _'Uh, girl. I think you're forgetting that it's Starscream we're talking about here. He's as dirty as they come.'_

 _I was hoping for once we could give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe all he needs is for someone to be nice to him._

 _'You keep believing the best in others, sis. I guess someone's got to."_

The Predacon started to move off Starscream, when he raised his arm, ready to shoot the beast with a missile. Catching the movement in the corner of his optic, Hubcap growled, flicking his tail up to deflect the mech's arm.

The missile fired, flying over his head and into the building beside them.

 _'Look out!'_ cried Windy as what was left of the building started to collapse.

"Hubcap!"

He gasped as pieces of rubble dropped around them. Of the the largest was headed straight for Violetwind. Forgetting about the seeker, he raced towards her. Leaping forward, he knocked them both out of the way just in time to avoid being directly hit.

The dust settled, the last of the building having come down for the time being.

Lifting herself up from where she fell, Violetwind glanced over at Hubcap. "Thanks.

He coughed, lifting his head up to smile at her before grimacing. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that his tail was wedged underneath the large piece of rubble that almost flattened them.

The femme started to get up to check on him when she received a comm link. **::** Vi! What in the name of Unicron was that?! And what are you doing out at night? What on Cybertron possessed you to go out at this time of the orn, _alone_? **::**

"Cor, calm down. I'm not alone. Hubcap is with me. We're fine." She glanced over at the Predacon. "Mostly."

 **::** I will not calm down. That was a blasted explosion we just heard. Was it near you? Did you cause it? **::**

"Well..."

"Violetwind, I believe it is time to say our goodbyes." Turing to the voice, she saw Starscream standing over them, his blaster charging.

 **::** Vi, who was that?! **::**

"Uh... Starscream..."

 **::** What the frag?! Give me two nano-kliks. **::**

* * *

 **A/N:** Re-reading these for any last minute spelling errors I can see that my writing style has changed since I initially wrote this over a year ago even despite my editing lol

Also I love Starscream. He's just so much fun to write for. But I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologise to anyone who's been waiting (I'm not really sure if you're out there since I've had no reviews but I'll keep posting anyway!). I just successfully finished NaNoWriMo so can finally get back to updating this thing. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Violetwind gulped as she stared up into the glowing red blaster. This was turning out to be an exciting night indeed.

 _'Slag. This isn't good.'_

 _That's the understatement of the vorn._

She slowly edged herself toward Hubcap. "Starscream. I didn't mean for this to happen. Honestly I didn't. I don't wish you harm. I don't wish to bring you in. I just want us to both come away from this encounter unhurt, if that's not too much to ask."

"Always spouting the lies with you. Well, guess what? This time I'm going to do away with you for good."

He fired. Violetwind shrieked, diving out of the way. Thankfully, she found herself unharmed. Starscream stared in shock at the Predacon, a smoking scorch mark on his back plating. Hubcap lowered the curved sails and glared up at the seeker, daring him to try again.

Starscream scowled, "Why you-"

He was cut off as a shot flew between the parties, turning their heads towards the shooter.

A jet tore towards them, firing again as she swooped over their heads. "Wanna try your hand in a real fight, Screamer?"

He growled, lifting his blaster to fire back.

Coriolis just laughed. "You're not gonna get far from down there."

Muttering a curse, Starscream transformed. He wasn't about to be beaten by any seeker. He was the best flyer that ever lived, so said him. Taking off into the skies, he joined the femme for a dogfight above the rubble.

While they were busy, Violetwind turned to Hubcap. "You're tail's stuck, isn't it?"

He nodded, trying to pull himself forward in order to free his fifth appendage. Getting beside him, she placed her shoulder against the hunk of metal. Grunting and groaning, she attempted to shift the mass, but it was too heavy for her alone.

Stepping back, she panted. "We could really use some help."

As if on cue, Hubcap's head perked up, his gaze fixated on something in the darkness. Following his line of sight she noticed two pairs of headlights coming their way. Reinforcements.

 _'Thank Primus.'_

Waving them over, Violetwind pointed to her partner. "Hubcap's tail is stuck under the rubble."

"Don't you worry none. We'll get him out," Wideload assured her, remaining in vehicle mode.

Bazza, who was with him, transformed. Nodding at the femme he stepped past her to examine the offending hunk of metal. "It's not too bad."

Working together, Bazza guided Wideload's scoop towards the rubble and soon Hubcap's tail was free.

Transforming, the bulldozer leaned against the rubble and smiled, "See, what'd I tell ya."

Violetwind knelt to give the Predacon a quick hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered before pulling back to address the two mechs. "Thank you so much for you're help. I'm really sorry for all the trouble. I know how much you need your recharge."

"It wasn't a problem. Always willing to help you out," Bazza shrugged off the praise.

"Well, we both thank you very much."

Hubcap nodded in agreement.

Glancing down at him, Violetwind frowned. She traced a finger near his burn mark and looked helplessly at the energon slowly leaking from the crushed end of his tail. "We need to get back and see what I can do about your wounds."

 _'Not sure what we can do about a crushed tail out here, but we'll manage.'_

"Now would you look at that," Bazza pointed at the seekers, the other's optics following his gaze.

Starscream and Coriolis flew in what looked like an acrobatic dance through the air. Dipping, weaving and swirling as they went. They almost seemed to be more interested in besting one another than shooting the other down. It was quite a display.

"Wow," muttered Violetwind, having never seen such impressive flying in all her life. "You'd think they were in a competition."

Bazza nodded. "Almost looks like a seeker courtship dance."

"What?!" came two alarmed cries from the sky.

The two seekers split off, Starscream flying away, while Coriolis swooped down to land by the four bots.

She growled, shoving a finger in the vehicon's faceplates. "That was _not_ a dance. And you will not _ever_ mention that to _anyone_. Got it?"

"N- no," he stuttered, taking a step backward. "Not a word."

Grunting, she span on her heel and stormed off, before jumping into the air and transforming. Nobody said a word as she left.

 _' **He** might not say anything, but she didn't say anything about us...' _Windy snickered.

 _We are not telling anyone about this. It's not like anything happened anyway._

 _'Ah but if we ever want to annoy her...'_

When Coriolis was out of hearing range, Wideload chucked and shook his head, shoving Bazza with his elbow. "Don't you know not to mention courtship to a seeker? They're real sensitive about such things." He started after Coriolis back to camp. "They all wanna fly solo but they all want their trines. Strangest bots alive. Primus help the rest of us."

Bazza just shrugged and followed him.

Violetwind smiled at Hubcap and wandered after the others. "Think Starscream will be back?"

He snorted in amusement and shook his head. Not if the seeker knew what was good for him.

 _'Nah, we won't see that wimp again. Especially not after that embarrassment. He's probably long gone by now.'_

Violetwind glanced over her shoulder to where she'd last seen the light of his thrusters. "I hope he'll be alright."

~oOo~

They arrived back at camp to find Coriolis shouting at Greenlight. Bazza and Wideload moved off to return to their recharge, having no desire to get involved. Wavelength was already lying by one of the trailers, having gone back to sleep upon hearing they were safe.

"How could you do such a thing? Letting her go off alone! What were you thinking?" hissed Coriolis.

Greenlight wasn't phased, used to the seeker's temper by now. "She is quite capable of taking care of herself, and even then, she has Hubcap to accompany her. It was you yourself that assured me nothing dangerous was about, so I found it to be a not unacceptable request. I could not have foreseen Starscream showing up."

"Yeah- well- argh..." Coriolis huffed, not having a quick comeback for such reasonable thinking. "You still shouldn't have let her go."

"She'd old enough to make her own decisions, Cor. That is all I have to say on the matter."

"She isn't by Cybertronian standards," the seeker hissed under her breath so the other's wouldn't potentially overhear her.

"That may be so, but she was considered an adult there and is considered such here."

Violetwind's door wings dropped as she sighed, feeling like the child Coriolis was making her out to be. She regretted not retreating to sleep like the others. Mostly because she felt it was true.

Seeing her distress, Hubcap made a rumbling noise to alert the pair of their presence. Both looked up immediately. Greenlight smiled at them, while Coriolis looked slightly ashamed.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough..."

The seeker cleared her vocalisers. "Yes, well, I'm not wrong, am I? You only went out and got yourself into trouble. Clearly you shouldn't have gone out there alone."

Hanging her head, Violetwind scuffed the ground with her pede.

Greenlight rested a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Cor, you should recharge. I will take care of this."

"Like you did before?" she snapped.

The scientist gave her a hard look and she withered.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But no more stupid stunts. I don't need to be dragging a body back to Iacon," she warned Violetwind before stalking off.

Greenlight shook her helm at the seeker and approached the pair. "Don't pay her too much attention to her. It is merely Coriolis being Coriolis."

 _'She's always been like that,'_ agreed Windy. _'Stubborn and thick headed._

"She's right though. I am young and inexperienced. I haven't even been in this body for a year," Violetwind had to fight to keep her voice low. "I just..." she looked away, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I wish I wasn't such a liability..."

Greenlight frowned, hesitating a moment before stepping forward to hug the younger femme. "You are no liability. Coriolis would never have invited you had she thought that. She cares about you. As do I. She is mostly upset that you could have been harmed."

Letting out a soft vent, Violetwind leaned into the hug. She was grateful for Greenlight's words. It made her feel better knowing that they cared. But there was still one thing...

"Sometimes I just wish I was more useful," she said.

Greenlight let her go to look directly into her optics. "You stop that. You _are_ useful. And I will not let this self-deprecating talk go on any longer. We all have our place in this universe and I refuse to let you think less of yourself because of where you came from. Now go fix up Hubcap's tail. He's been waiting ever so patiently. And then get some recharge. I won't have you falling asleep on me tomorrow."

Not sure whether to be upset or happy about the scolding, Violetwind nodded and wandered over to the trailer to get out the medical supplies.

 _'Least you can do more than me,'_ said Windy. _'You don't get more useless than stuck where you can't do anything and you can only really talk to one person.'_

Picking up the welding torch, she paused, lowering her gaze. _I'm sorry..._

 _'Hey, it's not your fault. I chose this remember. Now let's just get to fixing that Predacon. I've had enough of this sad stuff.'_

~oOo~

The rest of their tex there went by without any further incidents, and before they knew it the scouting group was headed home. Violetwind couldn't be more excited.

She missed her sparkmate. The bond had served well to feel somewhat close to him despite the distance and though they had spoken everyday, it wasn't the same as being with him. All she wanted to do was to be with him. To hold him. To rest her head on his chest and hear her spark beat in sync with her own. It took all her self control to stay with the group instead of racing ahead at top speed. A feat only made more difficult without her trailer holding her back as Bazza so graciously offered to take in addition to his own.

"How much longer?" she whined.

 _'Too long,'_ groaned Windy. _'I hate trips. Just give me the destination.'_

Flying lower, Coriolis chuckled. "A bit impatient there, aren't ya? That's like the fifth time you've asked since our last break, Vi. Don't worry, though, we'll be there soon enough."

"I wish we could have used the ground bridges. We could have been there already," she grumbled.

"You know very well those are not to be used for just any reason," interjected Greenlight. "If everyone were able to use them, there would be a plethora of trouble."

"Not the least of which would be that 'Shadow Zone' phenomena if bots tried to open up two or more ground bridges in the one location," Wavelength added.

"Yeah, I know..." muttered Violetwind.

It was another groon before they reached the outskirts of the city. And with every klik that passed, Violetwind could feel the bond in her spark growing stronger as she drew closer to Smokescreen.

"I'll catch you guys later. I've got some bots to see," Coriolis called down before flying off into the skies.

 _'Off to see Firestar and Prowl about a certain Decpeticon I'm sure.'_

 _No doubt._

"I'd better peel off too," said Wideload. "Gotta report our findings about the construction prospects then turn in for some recharge."

"Affirmative. And thank you for your presence on this trip, Wideload. It trust all will go well," Greenlight said.

He laughed, "Sure will. And I'm sure it won't be long before you science types will be back in the old city."

"I for one can't wait," said Wavelength.

Wideload left them and Bazza spoke up, "I shall also take this time to leave. And Violet, you need not worry about the medical supplies. I shall return them for you."

"Thanks for that, Bazza. Guess I'm headed straight for the Hall of Records then."

"We'll see you around," Wavelength called out.

"Until next time, Violet," Greenlight said.

"Bye."

They went their separate ways, Hubcap and Violetwind quickly finding the Hall of Records in their sights. Standing outside was a familiar white bot. Windy poked through their bond and the mech jerked his head up. Looking around he quickly spotted her, faceplates lighting up.

"Vi!" he started towards her.

"Smoke!" she transformed and ran the rest of the way.

Just as they were about the embrace, she tripped and fell forward, knocking into him. Together they tumbled to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"You could have just said so if you were that eager to get at me," he teased.

Her faceplates flushed with heat but the smile didn't leave her lips. "I missed you too."

Rolling off his chest, Violetwind sat up, leaning on her hand to face him and he did the same. He grinned. "I'm glad you're back. The apartment was way too quiet without you."

"Me too," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, the mech returning the affection. She closed her optics, feeling the world drop away as she was enveloped with love and safety. Time no longer existed as they rested in one another's arms, and she would be content to stay there forever.

In reality, they remained like that for a few cycles before being interrupted by Hubcap. The Predacon coughed loudly to get their attention and broke their embrace.

Smokescreen smiled at him and reached out a hand to pat his head. "And hey to you too, HC. Thanks for taking care of my Vi."

Hubcap made a small chuffing sound, pleased with the attention.

"You did a good job, Hubcap," added Violetwind.

He dipped his head in a 'you're welcome' gesture.

Getting to his pedes, Smokescreen helped Violetwind up as well and grinned. "You know, you could transform and tell us yourself. That's what your vocalisers are for."

Hubcap merely snorted and walked towards the hall.

"Maybe next time then?"

He grumbled and headed inside, Violetwind calling out a goodbye as he disappeared. She turned back to Smokescreen. "Don't tease him. You know he doesn't like to talk."

"But he can. So I don't see why he doesn't do it more."

She glanced after where she'd last seen the Predacon. "I think it physically hurts him to speak."

 _'Course if he let Knock Out look at it then he wouldn't have a problem.'_

"Please be nice."

"Alright, milady. If you say so." Smokescreen offered her his arm. "Shall we head home then?"

Slipping her arm around his, she replied, "Of course, my love. But why so formal?"

They strolled along the pavement, Smokescreen doing his best to imitate a proper English accent. "Because, my dear, we have two tickets to the sold out opening night theatre and I presumed you might like to attend."

"You mean the theatre's finally opening!" she squealed, taking his arm in both hands and jumping up and down.

He chuckled and dropped the formal speech. "Yep. So I guess I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course it does! How did you even get the tickets? They've been sold out for texs. Long before the opening night even had a date."

"Well, it helps to know a bot who knows a bot in the band."

She raised an optic ridge.

He grinned, "Jazz got them for me."

"I'll have to thank him for that. So when's the performance?" she asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow night, actually."

"I can hardly wait!"

~oOo~

The next evening, Smokescreen and Violetwind slipped into their seats. As it turns out, Jazz hadn't gotten them any old theatre tickets. He'd given them tickets to a balcony. They had to share it with another two bots, but they were nice enough and quite happy to leave the young couple to their date.

"Eee!" Violetwind squeezed her partner's arm. "My first time at the theatre and we even got private balcony seats! I really hope the show is good. What was it about again?"

Smokescreen chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, not bad for our first time, aye?" He removed his arm from her grasp to rest it over the back of her chair which was much too large for her. He consulted his data pad. "' _The Reluctant Slave.'_ It's about a slave mech who discovers that he and his fellow slaves were such because of slave coding implanted in them. He struggles against this coding to free himself and his friends from the oppressive society."

 _'So a typical story about beating the odds. Got it.'_

"I believe the script was found in the archives from before the Golden Age. So I wonder if any of the older bots here tonight will remember it," Violetwind peered over the balcony edge to get a peek at the rest of the audience.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"A shame Ratchet isn't here. I bet he'd know."

Smokescreen grinned, "He _is_ one of the oldest bots we know."

 _'Don't forget Kup and Ultra Magnus. Can't not add them to the ancient geyser list.'_

"Yes, I suppose Kup and Ultra Magnus do fit that list as well," she agreed with a giggle.

The lights in the theatre began to dim and the small orchestra started the music, signalling the start of the play. A hush came over the audience, as a single beam of light focused on the edge of the stage.

"I'm so excited!" Violetwind squealed in a whisper.

 _'Shhh, or we'll miss the play.'_

Settling down, she curled herself up in the chair under Smokescreen's arm, focusing her optics on the stage below.

He glanced across at her as the narrator began, glad he brought her. After everything that had happened recently, he was happy to see her so excited about something. Turning his attention back to the show, he too settled down to watch.

About a groon into the play a red mech walked onto the stage. Though something was off. The actors grew quiet, mumbling amongst themselves as they stared at him.

Turning to the audience the mech flashed a grin, drawing out a fake sword. Holding it high, he turned to the two mechs on stage. "You shall not get away with this!"

The pair glanced at one another, one of them seeming to mutter something to the other. He received a nod and they both drew out their own fake weapons.

"Now this is getting exciting," grinned Smokescreen, leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't think this is how it's supposed to go..." Violetwind sceptically raised an optic ridge.

"Doesn't mean we won't get some entertainment," he replied.

The three bots below engaged in a sword fight. Yet, even two one one, the red mech was beating them. The two actors were no match for the bot who employed elegant flips and a ninja like fighting style. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, even so much to make an exaggerated yawn as he deflected the others' attacks.

Two security mechs appeared on stage behind the show crasher. The actors looked relieved to see the back up but also inadvertently alerted the red mech to their presence. He spun around, a devilish grin on his face. "It just turned into a real party."

Security lunged for the mech but he deftly evaded their attack. A chase ensued. The crowd cheered as the mech raced across the stage, the security mechs and actors racing after him. He laughed gleefully, taking great joy in the scene as if it were a game.

"Is here serious?" Violetwind asked in disbelief. "What is wrong with that guy?"

 _'He's just a stupid punk who's got no respect for anyone.'_

Smokescreen chuckled, finding amusement in the interruption. "Mighta been me down there if it hadn't been for, ya know, the war, Alpha Trion taking me in, then Optimus doing the same on Earth." Windy sent a sharp jab through the bond. He winced, "Oh and you, of course. I'd be nowhere without my sparkmate."

She smiled over at him. Windy was right in giving him a poke. Smokescreen had matured because of his love for her, as she had in hers for him. While she wasn't glad that so many bad things had transpired on their way to this place, she was glad that they had been able to rise above such to reach the point where they were now. It was all stepping stones they had used in order to be able to share their lives together.

Violetwind was drawn out of her musings as a yellow mech also climbed onto the stage. Only he wasn't there to help. He had similar body type to the red mech, suggesting a companionship between them. They shared a mischievous look before he joined in, security and actors now split between trying to capture the both of them and causing four times as much chaos as before.

"Do you think they need some help?" Smokescreen asked becoming more concerned now that the play wouldn't continue.

 _'Primus, do they ever.'_

The femme nodded, echoing her partner's sentiments, "They certainly don't seem to be doing too well on their own."

He stood up, "Wait here. I'll be back."

"Wait, Smoke," she grabbed his arm before he could move off. "What do you think you're doing?"

Smokescreen paused and pat her hand with a reassuring grin, "I'll be fine. This'll be nothing compared to fighting Cons." He slipped out of her grip and brought the Phase Shifter out of his subspace. "Be back soon."

"Just be careful," she warned.

"Aren't I always?" he called as he left.

 _'Oh yeah. So careful,'_ Windy muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you worry none bout that fella o' yours," came the thick accent like Scottish brogue of one of the mechs sharing their balcony. "He's a smart lad that. Picked ya, didn't he?"

She smiled, feeling her door wings relax a little. "He is. Thank you."

Resting back in her seat, she returned her attention to the stage. The security guards continued to chase the two interlopers. Another actor had also joined the fray, trying to bring peace back to their theatre. She wasn't sure how her sparkmate hoped to help but knowing him, he'd find a way.

The yellow mech flipped over the security mech. His red partner in crime leapfrogged over him to swing his sword at security and earning a scowl from his fellow troublemaker for touching his paint.

It wasn't long before she noticed a familiar glow surrounding a hand that rose from the floor. Leaning forward she whispered, "Just what are you doing, Smoke?"

Then, as the red mech ran by, Smokescreen grabbed onto his ankle. He pulled the mech down and then let go, the mech becoming trapped the stage. The crowd cheered.

He struggled against the grip of the metal, shock turning to annoyance as he couldn't free his leg half swallowed up by the floor. "What the frag?!"

Two of the actors quickly surrounded him, one with hands on his hips. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere for a while, pal."

The other leaned over to whisper, "So what exactly happened to him?"

"Triggered a trap door?" he shrugged.

"Doesn't look like any trap door I know."

Meanwhile, the yellow mech looked more concerned with his partner out of action. And, if he hadn't been so concerned with looking back at him, he might have noticed the hands reaching through the set. They grabbed his shoulders and partially pulled him through to leave him trapped within the metallic scenery.

 _'Woo! Go Smokey! And with minimal fuss, too, I'm impressed.'_

As soon as he realised what had happened a look of horror passed over the yellow bots face and he started screaming. "Ahh! What the frag have you done? My paint! It'll get ruined!"

Stepping through the scenery, Smokescreen smirked. "Not if you don't struggle."

The yellow mech snorted but didn't move, instead he glared at Smokescreen's back as the young mech walked out onto the stage and took a bow. The audience whooped and hollered at the mysterious 'hero.'

Security approached, suspecting him of further foul play. He quickly explained who he was and what he was doing there. Luckily it was enough, and the police soon arrived, Prowl with them. He took one look at the pair and groaned internally.

"Hey, Prowler! Mind helping us get out of here?" called the red mech in an overly joyous manner.

It took every ounce of strength Prowl had to remain stoic, only the slightest flick of his door wing any indication that he'd heard the mech. Instead he nodded at Smokescreen and spoke to one of his officers about arresting the pair.

Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter to extract the pair from their holdings and the authorities arrested them on the spot to much whining. Prowl refused to look at the pair as the officers walked past them, the troublemakers in stasis cuffs.

With a playful salute to Prowl, Smokescreen left the stage and soon reappeared on the balcony.

"Well done, boy. Ya took care o them with right smarts," said one of the mechs.

"Yep, t'were a mighty fine thin' ta see."

He grinned, removing the Phase Shifter and returning it to his subspace. "What can I say, I've learnt a thing or two since gaining this little device." He settled back into his seat and leaned over to his partner. "So, was that careful enough for you?"

"You were perfect," Violetwind replied, taking his hand in her own. "Who were those two mechs anyway? Prowl seemed to know them."

"Splitspark twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Guess he knew them from the war. They're being taken down to the station. Pretty sure they won't hold them long. Prowl seemed to just want to be rid of them."

Windy giggled. _'Oh, I can imagine.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"What do you mean I should have _pursued_ him? We didn't exactly have anywhere to _hold_ him. Plus we still had to be out there for a few more _orns_! I wasn't about to go off on my own without supplies either!" The seeker's wings flared.

"Me still say you should have found where he gone," grunted Grimlock. "Then we could better track later."

"Listen here you big oaf," Coriolis jumped to her pedes pointing an indignant finger at the Dinobot, "You were _not_ there. You _do not_ get to make calls. And you are _not_ even _in_ the _police force_ so you can shove it right up your-"

"Coriolis!" shouted Ultra Magnus. "Sit. Down."

His commanding voice made her pause. She hesitated for a moment, frozen in place. Feeling his glare burn into her frame, she slowly lowered her wings. Another moment later she sat back down, not saying another word.

After Coriolis and Greenlight gave the council a report of what had occurred at Crystal City, Grimlock had insisted that the team, or specifically Coriolis, should have pursued Starscream in order to either find his hideout or track his movements. Needless to say the seeker hadn't taken the criticisms well and started a heated argument.

"Thank you," said Ultra Magnus. "Now may we please bring this council meeting back into order?"

The femme stared down at the table in front of her and nodded. Grimlock grimaced but he too nodded an agreement.

"Good. Prowl, perhaps you have a word to say about the matter?"

The police mech nodded and consulted his data pad before speaking. "Coriolis' actions were fair. The group were there for reconnaissance, not to bring in a fugitive. A team has already been dispatched in order to investigate where Starscream may have fled, or to confront him should he return to Crystal City."

 _'I don't think he'll be back in a hurry. He's stupid but not_ _ **that**_ _stupid,'_ said Windy.

 _I hope he's going to be alright. He seemed lonely and a little lost._ Violetwind replied. _I mean, he's got no one to follow now and he probably feels like he had to keep on the run, with everyone trying to track him down for his war crimes and all. So he can't settle down anywhere. I kinda feel sorry for him._

 _'You what?! Screamer deserves what he gets. Or did you forget that he tried to kill us?'_

 _Of course not. I just... I wish he'd realise that he doesn't have to live a life where he only trusted himself. That not everyone is out to hurt him, ya know?_

 _'You have to realise too that sometimes there are lost causes out there and that you can't fix everybody. Starscream's one of them. He's not about to change his ways any time soon and it'd be safer for everyone if he was in prison.'_

Violetwind sighed. _I guess so. But it doesn't stop me from hoping... I mean, Megatron did. Sort of..._

Having been lost in conversation with Windy for a moment, when her attention returned, Violetwind found that the council had moved on from finding the seeker. They were talking about the growing infrastructure needs of Iacon. A delightfully dull topic if ever Violetwind heard one.

Glancing across the table she could see that Smokescreen had already tuned out. She considered poking at him through their bond but thought better of it. It wasn't really appropriate to act like children during a council meeting. Ultra Magnus had already been upset once this morning and she wasn't about to risk making it two for two.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they moved onto other things again.

"I'm still concerned about the growing tension between the two factions," Elita One said, her optic ridges pinched together in worry.

"There have been a few attacks to our knowledge over the past texes," reported Prowl. "Though, I am certain there are more we have not been informed about."

"So what do we do?" asked Bumblebee, eager to restore the peace.

"Round up and dump Cons somewhere else. That fix problem," grunted Grimlock.

"But only for a time," Swoop said as he rested his chin on his hand, his elbow leaning on the table. "It wouldn't be long until the groups started fighting again over something like land or energon."

"Than what are we supposed to do about it," snapped Arcee.

"I suggest some sort of integration plan. Perhaps we should have bots visit each side and talk them through what has been happening. They would encourage a more positive interaction between the two sides," Chromia suggested.

"A commendable idea. But unfortunately, I am uncertain of its possible effectiv-" Ultra Magnus was interrupted.

"What if we got rid of the faction symbols?" Violetwind piped up with the idea she and Windy had just come up with.

"You mean get rid of our Autobot marks?" asked Coriolis in disbelief. "Girl, you've got to be joking."

"No no no. Think about it. With no more Autobot or Decepticon markings any more, they wouldn't have so much to fight about. When you came across a bot you'd never met before you wouldn't have any instant grudges against them just because of the symbol they wore because you wouldn't know what it was."

Elita One stroked her chin in thought. "You might be onto something there."

"You mean we'd go without our markings,?" Bulkhead touched the Autobot crest on his arm.

"I do not believe many would be in favour of that idea," said Greenlight, knowing that bots disliked change, let along something of such magnitude as what they had come to see as what defined them for thousands of years.

"That's right," agreed Coriolis. "We've been with them so long, it would be odd not having them."

"Then we replace them with something else," Violetwind picked up her data pad and began scribbling on it.

Ultra Magnus opened his mouth to add his input when Bumblebee interrupted, "What did you have in mind, Vi?"

"We were thinking that instead of the factions, the symbols could represent something like each kind of Cybertronian," she answered, not taking her optics off her drawing.

"So you are proposing that we remove our current symbols in favour of those representing our alternate mode? For instance vehicle or flyer?" Prowl questioned with some skeptacism.

"Well, not quite." Finishing her picture, Violetwind turned it around for the others to see.

"What is it?"

"Me not tell."

She frowned at Arcee and Grimlock. Surely her drawing wasn't that bad. Glancing at it again, she grimaced. She wasn't artist, so what? It might not have looked like a masterpiece but it wasn't that hard to tell what it was, right? But then again, it was a little abstract.

She sighed and gestured to the piece,"It's a wheel and a wing and a claw. I was thinking we could somehow combine what represents Cybertronians into one symbol."

"Violetwind, I do not thi-"

"I think it's a great idea!" Smokescreen slammed a hand down on the table.

Ultra Magnus sighed, leaning back in his chair. That was the third time he'd been interrupted that meeting. He was beginning to wonder if he should even open his mouth at all.

"I like it too," Bumblebee grinned, his door wings perked.

Violetwind gave each of the mechs a smile, grateful for their support. She didn't usually contribute much to council meetings, so it felt nice to have someone like her idea.

"Obviously I won't be the one designing the new symbol. We'd probably want to get someone in to help with that. But I think it could really help with all the hostility lately. I mean, it won't help with everything but every little bit helps, right?"

Coriolis shrugged. "I guess it couldn't really make things worse. So sure. I'm in."

"If it's going to help stop the attacks, then I'm in," added Swoop.

"Me not so sure," said Grimlock. "What if this don't work? What then?"

"Then at least we'll have some shiny new markings to go with the new age of Cybertron," Smokescreen replied with a smug grin.

"Alright then. Me in too."

"As am I," added Elita One. "It may be one of the few solutions we have to use against the remaining prejudices. And it might be one of many steps to finally being able to unite the people."

"Unfortunately, I do no agree." Chromia was solemn. "I am uncertain as to whether this will change anything, especially if we force it upon them."

"That's right," said Arcee. "We can't be sure anyone will accept the new symbols. I can see both sides resisting the change. It would be like giving up their identity."

Prowl frowned. "Being familiar with some of the low lives, I can assure you this will not go down smoothly."

 _'Of course it won't. Nothing good ever does.'_

Taking a deep breath, Violetwind spoke, "It might not go down smoothly, and it will probably face resistance. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't try. Everything looked hopeless for the Autobots during the war and look what happened. Cybertron's been restored."

She glanced around, hoping for a response but nobody said anything. Optics were dim as they mulled over the decision. Wordlessly Smokescreen encouraged her to continue. Though, she hadn't quite thought that far ahead, with Windy's help, Violetwind pressed on.

"We can help everyone start off fresh. Begin anew. Like we should. Our planet had been revived, so shouldn't our friendships be revived to? We can't keep letting people continue carrying around old grudges from the war. If it goes unchecked it will just poison the next generation and Cybertron will be back where it was when the fighting began. It's going to take some time but we can do something about it, _if_ we start now. And we can _start_ by removing the reminders of the war."

Nods and murmurs of agreement went around the room, causing Violetwind to beam with pride. Speeches weren't really her thing but she hoped hers had done Optimus proud.

As the room fell silent once more, they all looked towards the only bot who hadn't said a word during the discussion. Ultra Magnus.

He raised and optic ridge. "Was there something you wished?"

"What do you think, Big M?" asked Smokescreen.

"So now you would like my opinion? I have not been able to inject a word since we began," he grunted.

Elita one giggled and shook her head at the mech, "Stop being such a sook. You've got your turn now. Shall we go ahead with the idea?"

He thought for a moment, everyone watching him with baited breath. Then, slowly, he nodded. "Alright. It seems as if the majority are in agreement. If you all believe it stands a chance then I cannot disagree with you. Violetwind, we shall move forward with your idea to implement a change in the symbols. You shall work with Chromia to find a team to design and roll out the change."

"Yes, sir," she replied with enthusiasm, unable to hide the smile on her faceplates.

 _'Hey, check it out. Us helping and doing stuff. How awesome is that?'_

 _Very awesome,_ she agreed.

"With that now sorted, let us move onto the next item on the agenda. Prowl?" Ultra Magnus turned towards the mech.

"Of course," he quickly took lead of the meeting.

Sitting back, Ultra Magnus leaned an elbow on the desk and hid a smile behind his hand. In all honesty, he wasn't really upset about being cut off but rather was glad they had all been so interested in the discussion. The future of Cybertron needed to be handled delicately, and their interest told him that each of them cared about it with all their sparks. He was proud to have each mech and femme on the council with him. They had all come so far, joining together to lead their revived planet.

 _Optimus, if only you could see them all now..._

~oOo~

It was an ordinary orn in Iacon. The medical centre was empty, except for the vain red medic. Having the place to himself, with no assistant coming in or any patients to see, he took the time to buff his finish. Whistling while he worked, Knock Out removed any small scratches in his paint and bushed off any dust that dared to settle on his frame.

Pausing, he took a moment to admire his handiwork. "Ah, such lustre. I do so enjoy seeing a good clean finish."

Setting the buffer against his plating again, he didn't hear someone enter the waiting room. Not until there was the noise of someone clearing their vocalisers before speaking. "Knock Out?"

He whirled around to see a vehicon standing at the door to the medical bay. He was rather surprised to see one there. The troopers were all well aware of how true his reputation for dismantling over repairing really was. A few had first hand knowledge of the fact, and more than a few had lost friends to his hand during the war. So to see one coming to him now, out of their own free will, confused him.

"Knock Out?" he repeated.

Snapping out of his shock, he scowled, " _Y_ _es_? Did you _want_ something? You do realise I'm very busy here?"

"Um, I do." He stepped forward and turned to reveal a wound on his side. It wasn't deep but it crossed the protoform sections of his waist and would likely make transformation extremely painful.

"I see." Sighing, Knock Out put down his buffer and picked up a welder. "Come sit on a berth."

The vehicon nodded and did as he was asked.

Without another work, Knock Out got to work repairing the gash. After a few cycles he asked, "What brought you to me? There _are_ other medics around, you know. Ones that don't have the savoury past I do.

"I know. But..." he said softly, "You seem different."

Knock Out stepped back to look at him. "Different?"

The vehicon grew a little nervous. "Uh, you know... Um, you seem to be trying to curb your old tendencies of, well, tearing mechs apart. And, you did help me out a little while back."

He narrowed his optics trying to remember the last time he treated a vehicon.

Seeing this the trooper continued, "My designation is Bazza. I was brought in by your assistant, Violetwind, after an explosion at the construction site I was working at."

"Ah. That." He returned to his repairs and grinned, "You returned to see her again, didn't you? Well she isn't here today. She's at the Hall with all that boring archive stuff."

"Oh..."

He chuckled. "Don't sound so excited."

"I'm sorry. I just-" He was cut off as five mechs walked in, all with Autobot symbols.

"Hey, out in the waiting room with you. Can't you see I'm busy in here," Knock Out glared at the group. "None of you are leaking energon so get _out!_ "

They glanced at one another with looks of amusement.

"Hey, boys," the largest one said, "Says he's already busy. Guess we'll have to come back later."

They chuckled amongst themselves.

Bazza and Knock Out shared a look of uneasiness. They didn't like the sound of that.

The large brown mech stepped forward. "Or maybe you could just see us now, Doc. We've got places to be later. You, on the other hand, well, let's just say you won't be going anywhere..."

~oOo~

Bazza woke with a groan, his whole body ached. Sitting up, he glanced down at all the dents in his armour as well as a few places where energon leaked through his plating. Those brutes sure had done a number on him and Knock Out.

Remembering the medic, he quickly scanned the room. Knock Out lay on the floor beside his right arm, the circular saw still out.

Groaning again, Bazza got to his pedes and limped over to his side. "Knock Out, you alright?"

He gave the mech a shake, hoping with all his spark that he wasn't dead.

"Knock Out," he repeated more firmly.

This time he heard a groan come from the injured medic. Bazza sighed with relief. He was alive, barely. Propping him against the upturned berth, the vehicon pat his good shoulder. "You wait here. I'm going to get help."

"Muffmer..." Knock Out mumbled.

"What was that?

"Muffer..."

"Knock Out I don't-"

He sprang to life, surprising the mech as he grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to hiss in his face. "Get me my buffer."

"O- of c- course," the vehicon stuttered, scrambling out of his grip. He quickly retrieved said buffer, placing it into Knock Out's good arm. "There you go."

Stepping towards the door, he called, "I'll be back soon."

Once outside, Bazza transformed, racing down the street. He needed help. But he didn't know many medics, let alone any that would come to the aid of a vehicon and ex-Decepticon. He just hoped that a certain femme wouldn't be too busy to come...


	8. Chapter 8

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Why don't we just ask around? I'm sure someone has some art skills."

"I suggest we put out an advertisement and have them submit portfolios. Then we can ascertain who will be suitable for the job."

"I donno, Chromia. Getting some advertisement seems like a good idea but do we really need whole portfolios? Wouldn't a single picture be enough?"

"We are deciding on the bot to design the new symbols that shall be worn for vorns to come. Of course we need portfolios. We require all the information we can possibly get in order to make an informed decision."

"Okay, okay," Violetwind sighed. It turned out that getting new symbols into play was not as easy as she thought it would be. It wasn't helping that Chromia was a stickler for the details. She supposed it would be good in the long run, but for now it was a drag.

The blue femme made notes in her data pad. "I shall start putting together an advertisement poster immediately, although I will not divulge the nature of the job. We should be able to sent it out via the local networks later this orn. Then we shall require metal workers in order to roll out the new symbols for the populous."

Letting out a deep breath, Violetwind slumped forward onto the desk. Perhaps it would be better to let Chromia handle all this without her. At least then she could continue working on the backlog of archiving she still had to complete.

Her comm alerted her to a call and she sat up to answer it. "He-"

 **::** Violetwind, you need to get down here right away. **::**

She could hear shouting in the background. "Breaklight? What's going on?"

 **::** Please. Just get down to the foyer immediately. **::**

Before she could get in another word, he dropped the link.

"Is everything alright?" asked Chromia.

"I don't know," she replied with a growing sense of unease. "I guess I'd better go find out."

Violetwind made her way down to the lower level and headed toward the foyer, Hubcap not far behind. Along the way she spotted Breaklight peering around the corner to the entrance. He was watching the commotion she could hear going on.

Walking up, she asked, "Breaklight, what did you call me down here for?"

He turned to her, revealing a wound across his right optic. It must have been a few texes old from the look of it and hadn't been repaired well at all, like the bot didn't have much experience in medical matters. The welding was messy and his optic glass was still cracked.

 _'How long's it been since we've seen him? We haven't been **that** busy, have we?' _

Taking a closer look at him, she could see other wounds across his frame around the same age as the one across his optic.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

He stared at her for a moment before realising what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "Just a bit of an accident, that's all. Anyway, that isn't why I called you down here. I thought you needed to see this."

Violetwind moved closer so she could see what he was pointing at: a commotion at the front desk. One bot, who she couldn't see due to the security bots, was arguing with them and the femme stationed at the desk.

She glanced back at Breaklight. "What's going on?"

"That mech wanted to see you but they won't let him in because he's a Con."

"What?" She frowned. "Nobody told me about this?"

A loud snort came from Hubcap, expressing his distaste for the lack of information.

Breaklight looked more sad than displeased. "Figured as much. Just thought you should know.

 _'Let's go sort out those slaggers. They need to be given a piece of our mind for not informing us at the very least.'_

 _Don't have to tell me twice._ Holding her door wings high in determination, she said, "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Good luck," offered the blue mech.

"Thanks," she nodded and walked around the corner.

Pausing, Hubcap gave Breaklight a grateful look before trotting after the femme.

Before she could reach the commotion, Violetwind felt a light touch on her arm. Pausing mid-step, she glance down at the hand then to bot it belonged to. It was a small pink and silver femme, probably a three wheeled motor bike if she had to guess. She held a data pad in her arm, suggesting that she worked there, although Violetwind didn't recognise her.

Putting on a smile, she turned to the femme. "Yes? You needed something?"

The young one bit her lip, glancing nervously at the gathering. "You really want to go out there?"

Her optic ridges pinched in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

She avoided Violetwind's gaze, not saying anything. Half a cycle went by before a particularly angry shout drew the purple femme's attention back to her reason for being there. She moved towards the foyer only to be stopped by the younger bot.

"I'm sure security can take care of it."

Violetwind's door wings dropped a little as she noticed the femme's trembling frame. Was she frightened of the Decepticon? Because of his faction or because he seemed to be the cause of some trouble.

She smiled softly, "He's nothing to worry about." Her smiled turned into a smirk as Windy added something. "Besides, I've lived through the war. I think I'll be fine intervening in a slight disagreement."

Without waiting for a response, Violetwind walked over to the gathering.

"You don't understand. I _need_ to see her. It's a matter of life and death!"

"And I don't think _you_ understand. You don't have an appointment and you aren't on the guest list, so you are not allowed up there. Now would you please leave quietly, or these mechs will escort you out forcefully," the receptionist growled, starting to lose her patience.

Standing behind the security bots, Violetwind put on the most confident voice she could muster, "Excuse me. What is going on here?"

"It's nothing we can't handle, miss," one of the mechs assured her.

"Violet?"

The voice behind them made her pause. She knew it from somewhere. Hubcap chuffed and wagged his tail at the bot.

"Hey, Violetwind! I need to talk to you!" The mech tried to slip past the security bots, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the figure.

"Get back," a guard growled at him, as two security mechs pushed him back and grabbed his arms.

She gasped. "Bazza?"

The third guard turned back to Violetwind. "We apologise for the interruption, miss. We'll take care of this and let you get back to your duties."

She frowned at him, anger welling up in her spark. "You let him go this instant!"

The mechs stared at her in surprise.

"I said let him go!"

Beside her, Hubcap lifted his sails and let out a deep warning growl.

Looking sheepish, and a little fearful, they did as they were told, releasing Bazza from their grip. He dipped his head at her, grateful for the save.

Blocking the worry Smokescreen was trying to push through their bond, Windy growled, _'Rip into 'em.'_

And she decided to do just that.

"What do you think you were doing not letting him come see me?"

"You were in a private meeting with Miss Chromia. And he isn't in the system as an approved visitor," replied the receptionist.

"Then _why_ was I not informed there was someone here to see me so that _I_ might decide for myself whether or not it was important enough for me to meet with them?" she asked, hands on her hips.

The femme behind the desk glanced between Violetwind and Bazza. "Well, because..."

"Because why?"

"Because... Because he's a vehicon!" she cracked. "We all know they were the pede-soldiers of Megatron during the war. I didn't believe he could have a legitimate reason for seeing you."

"That isn't good enough!" Violetwind yelled. "You have no right to pass judgement on him like that. You have no right to deny him entrance just because of who he _was._ I should have been _immediately_ informed that someone wished to see me. _I'm_ the one who decides who shall or shall not gain access to these archives.

"And I want you to know right now that _Bazza_ here, is a _friend_ of mine. Vehicons may all look the same but they're individuals, just like everybody else. You have no right to treat him any less because of what they look like.

"And you know what else? That's the kind of attitude that we're trying to stamp out around here. Chromia and I are upstairs working on something to break down this hostility between Autobots and Decepticons. The discrimination and continued hostility between the sides is not something I condone in _any_ shape or form. Have respect for your fellow bots, no matter their background. Do I make myself clear?"

The front desk femme nodded, not looking her in the optics, shame evident in her lowered door wings.

"And that goes for everybody, because none of you were particularly gracious to Bazza. You were very willing to kick him to and sweep his visit under the rug. That's not the kind of place I want the Hall of Records to be. We record history, not judge it. I want this to be a place where all bots are treated fairly. Where Autobots, Decepticons and the new generation can all work together in peace. There will be no more bullying under this roof, or else you can kiss your jobs goodbye, got it?"

They all nodded, looking suitably cowed.

Letting out a deep breath, Violetwind smiled. "Good. Now everyone back to work. I believe you all have something to think about."

The bots shuffled off and Violetwind reached out for Bazza and lead him away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I didn't realise how much trouble was really brewing with the discrimination. Let alone under my own roof. I hope you weren't to upset by it all."

"No. It is alright. I'm used to being treated that way."

"Well it's not right and I wish there was something more I could do about it..."

"What you did today was enough. But that's not way I'm here." His voice took on an urgency that concerned her. "You have to come with me right away."

"What's wrong?" It was only then that she took a closer look at him, finally noticing the fresh wounds across his frame. "Bazza, what happened to you?"

"I'll explain on the way," he started towards the door, "But we have to get to the med centre. Knock Out's life is in danger. The place was attacked and he needs help right away."

 _'Slag. We've wasted enough time already. Get moving!'_

Racing out of the hall, Violetwind quickly explained the situation to Chromia via the comm. Thankfully the femme understood and agreed to reschedule.

Next she called Smokescreen. "I need you to call Prowl. Tell him to meet me at the medical centre."

 **::** Are you alright? Is everything okay? What's going on? **::**

"I'm fine, but Knock Out isn't."

 **::** What?! **::**

 _'Slagging thugs-'_

"I'll tell you about it later. Bazza and I are on our way to the med centre now."

 **::** Is Hubcap with you? **::**

Her sensors automatically turned towards the Predacon running beside her. "Always. But I think we should be fine."

 **::** Better safe than sorry. **::**

"I know. Just make sure you call Prowl."

 **::** Sure thing. I'll meet you both there. Be careful. **::**

"Thanks, Smoke."

The call ended and Violetwind could see the med centre up ahead. She transformed, not even bothering to stop, and raced inside. "Knock Out!"

What she saw, froze her in place.

The room was in utter chaos. Berths were overturned. Tools lay broken and scattered across the floor. Splashes of energon painted almost everything in some way or another.

From her left she heard incoherent babble. Walking towards it, she found Knock Out propped against an upturned berth. Nearby his right arm lay on the floor. She noticed energon on the blade, most likely that of one of the attackers.

 _'Go Doc Knock.'_

 _I hope Prowl can use that to help ID them later._

Kneeling down to get a better look at her fellow medic, she uttered softly, "Hey, Doc..."

"Muffer... minifsh...owwwn?" His optics attempted to focus on her. "No? You..."

"Yeah, it's me, Violetwind," she soothed. "I'm here to help you. You just hang in there and I'll get you fixed right up."

Peeking over the berth, Bazza asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Leading him out of Knock Outs's audio range, Violetwind's breathing became laboured as she fought back tears. "I don't- I don't think I can do this. I _know_ I can't do this. It- it's too much! He's just lost so much energon. And some of his wounds are so deep. He could have internal injuries. I don't know where to begin. I- I don't know what to do..."

He shoulders began to shake, door wings droping. She hid her face behind her hands as lubricant sprang from her optics. "I can't do this. I'm not experienced enough for this. Knock Out's gonna die and it's all my fault..."

Bazza reached out to her but hesitated. After a nano-klik of indecision, he wrapped his arms around the femme, pulling her close in a hug. He let her tears fall against his chest plates, the lubricant stinging his cuts, but he didn't care.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. You can do this. Just start with what you know. I believe in you," he muttered soothingly.

Slowly, her crying calmed down and she stepped back to wipe the lubricant from her optics. "Thanks, Bazza."

"Anything to help."

"Alright then," she collected her thoughts with a deep breath. "I need you to check the storage rooms for any supplies. Gauze, clamps, welding torches, anything you can find."

He nodded and raced off.

Turning around, she spotted Hubcap sniffing around the room.

"Hubcap," she snapped, "don't touch anything. Prowl will need the scene to be left as it is. We can't risk obscuring any clues."

He rolled his optics, but moved off to the side where he wouldn't be in the way.

Moving back to Knock out, she sat down beside him. She figured the first thing to do would be to stop his energon loss. The one in his shoulder, where his arm was torn off, was the worst so she started there. Pinching the main tube closed with her fingers, she waited for Bazza to return with the supplies.

 _'It wouldn't be a bad idea to call an actual medic for some help. I'm sure some of those nearby could come aid us.'_

"Yeah, I could certainly do with someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Although, she didn't know the other medics very well, she knew some of their comm link frequencies for emergencies. She opened a comm link with the closest medic and waited nervously for an answer.

 **::** Hello? Do I know you? **::**

"Remedy, my designation is Violetwind. I'm an assistant medic at the medical centre down in the Dusted Metal sector. There's been an attack and we require immediate assistance."

 **::** Oh, uh, I'm really sorry but we're really quite swamped at the moment and don't have anyone we can spare. **::** She heard the sound of shuffling data pads. **::** Yeah, I'm very sorry I can't help you out. **::**

"So you can't spare anyone?"

 **::** Uh, nope. Afraid not, **::** he said.

"Oh... Alright then... Good luck with all your work, I suppose..."

 **::** Uh, yes. Thank you very much, **::** he uttered, hastily ending the call.

 _'And he calls himself a medic! Like slag. What the pit was his problem?'_

"I don't know but we don't have time to question it, we just need to get some help down here."

"You calling for assistance?" Bazza asked as he returned. His arms were laden with medical supplies.

She nodded, quickly grabbing the clamps from him. "I can't do this by myself."

Using the clamps to stop Knock Out's energon loss, she tried again, glad that Cybertronians were able to go hands free.

 **::** Medix here. **::**

"Hey, I'm Violetwind an assistant medic from the medical centre down in the Dusted Metal sector. I really need some help right now. I have a bot who's been attacked. His wounds are far more serious than what I can deal with on my own. Could you please come and assist me? _Please._ "

 **::** I'm afraid I can't. I'm, uh, on the other side of Iacon at the moment helping with a four car pileup. It's messy. I hope you get someone soon though. **::**

"Thanks anyway..." she closed the comm.

 _'Well, **at least** he was **nice** about it,'_ grumbled Windy.

Chewing her lip, Violetwind didn't know what to do. Twice now she'd been knocked back. At least Medix had come up with a believable lie. Not willing to risk wasting any more time being rejected again, she turned to the only other medic she knew on Cybertron: Meltdown. She'd met him thanks to the tragic death of Bumper, and though she didn't know him well, she knew he was a good bot.

 **::** Hello? **::**

"Meltdown, I need your help"

 **::** Violetwind? What's wrong? **::**

She sat back from working on Knock Out, her voice cracking and tears welling up in her optics again. "The medical centre was attacked."

 **::** Are you alright, dear? Have you called the police? **::**

She nodded before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes. I'm fine. And Prowl should be on the way. But Knock Out- he's on the brink of death. He's lost so much energon, I just-" She took a rattled vent, "I don't know what to do and the place as been trashed and- and I don't think any of the scanners are working and I can't properly check him out even if I knew what I was supposed to be doing!"

 **::** I see. **::** He remained calm. **::** Have you contacted any of the nearby medics. You know I'm not exactly close by. **::**

"Yes. They won't come. They- they made up some silly excuses. Please, Meltdown, you have to come."

 **::** I'll be there as soon as I can. **::**

"Thank you! Primus, thank you," tears trickled down her faceplates in relief.

 **::** Do not thank me just yet. It sounds as if we might have a fight on our hands. Do what you can until I arrive. Stabilise him as best you are able and raise his energon levels. A slow energon IV, if it's available. **::**

"Okay, and thank you so much."

 **::** Like I said, don't thank me yet. **::**


	9. Chapter 9

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Assured that Meltdown would soon be arriving, Violetwind, with the help of Bazza, did all that she could to stop Knock Out's energon leakage. It turned out that all the IV drips were ruined, so they rigged up a makeshift one with a thin tube and a cracked energon container. Bazza had to hold it over a bucket because the contraption leaked. Every so often he would tip the bucket's energon back into the container.

It wasn't long before Prowl and Smokescreen arrived. They took stock of the situation and began searching for clues, leaving Violetwind and Bazza to care for the injured medic.

Better yet, Meltdown briefly called back to let them know he was halfway there. The news brought comfort to the femme as Knock Out had gone completely into stasis lock, much to her dismay.

Finishing his initial look around, Prowl walked up to Violetwind. "Hopefully we'll be able to track down the bots who did this. I've got the lab guys coming so we can do a proper sweep of the place." He glanced around, "Provided that not all the energon here belongs to Knock Out and Bazza, we might be able to identify the attackers."

"Do you think it could be Moscardo's gang?" she asked, looking up from her place beside Knock Out.

The mech shook his head. "The descriptions Bazza provided do not match."

 _'Almost a shame. It would have been great to finally have something solid to put them behind bars.'_

 _I know._

"So you're really going to try and catch these mechs?" asked Bazza.

"Of course," replied Prowl. "It is my job to uphold the law and arrest those intent on breaking it, no matter their status."

"He even arrested me a few orbital cycles back," grinned Violetwind in an effort to lighten the mood.

Smokescreen wandered over with a smirk. "But you always knew it was a mistake," he playfully shoved the mech, "didn'tcha, Prowl?"

Sending him a small glare, the policemech nodded. "If you are asking whether I believed she committed the crime, then no, I did not. But, I was not about to neglect the evidence, which, you must admit, was not in favour of her innocence."

Hubcap interrupted with a bark, rapping his tail on the ground.

Violetwind scrambled to her pedes with a look of fear in her optics. She needn't have been worried, however, as Meltdown walked in. The old medic presented a stark contrast with his white and aqua blue armour to the dark and damaged surroundings.

His single optic glanced around the room as he approached. Joining the small group, he spoke in a soft British accent, "How is my patient?"

"Meltdown," Violetwind smiled, her door wings dropping in relief. "Thanks for coming. Knock Out's right here."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my duty." He knelt down beside the wounded mech. Raising a hand to the right side of his face. A device had been implanted into his head where his optic would have been. From it, he performed a scan. He took a moment afterword to assess the information he'd gathered, his face grim. "He's in bad shape."

 _'Ya don't say.'_

"I must operate immediately. We have no time to delay. His only saving grace is that his sparkchamber somehow managed to remain untouched."

"I'm afraid you cannot perform surgery in here. This is a crime scene," said Prowl.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" retorted Meltdown. "I cannot take him back to my own medical centre for he would not survive the journey. I must treat him _now_."

"How about we take him upstairs?" suggested Violetwind. "We can rest him on the table in Knock Out's living quarters."

 _'Not sure Doc will like his place being messed up though,'_ snickered Windy.

"That will work. You two," Meltdown pointed at Prowl and Smokescreen, "take him up to the next floor. And be careful with him. I don't need you to damage him any further."

They both looked stunned for a nano-klik before moving to carry the injured mech upstairs. Violetwind and Bazza took all the medical supplies they had managed to salvage up as well.

Once everything was set up, Meltdown turned to the group. "All of you out. I don't need a bunch of bots looking over my shoulder."

"Gee, are all medics grumpy sons of Primus?" grumbled Smokescreen as they left.

Meltdown gave him a glare but said nothing. Instead he called out, "Violetwind. I would like you to remain as my assistant."

She paused by the door frame, not looking at him as she rested a hand against it. "Are you sure? I'm-"

"While I have dealt with situations such as these alone during the war, it would be better if you were to assist me."

She looked up at him, her optics filled with doubt. Behind her, Smokescreen grinned. "Go on, Vi. It'll be fine."

Giving him a grateful look, she turned back to Meltdown. "I'm at your service."

~oOo~

It was groons before they finished, but they were finally done. Meltdown had done all he could to repair Knock Out's internal and external injuries, including the reattachment of his arm. All they could do now, was wait.

Stepping back, the older medic wiped his hands on a cloth. "He's still in critical condition, but I believe he'll make it."

Sitting on the metal couch, Violetwind let out a tired sigh and closed her optics. "I'm just glad he's going to be alright." She rolled her head to the side to glance over at the medic with a smile. "Thanks, Meltdown. He wouldn't be here without you."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad I was able to help," he replied with a slight grin. Taking a chair with him, he wandered over Violetwind. He placed it in front of her before taking a seat. Leaning forward so he could look her in the optic, he rested his arms on his knees, his smile now gone. "I have a few questions for you, my dear."

His seriousness gave her a sense of unease and she sat up. "Yes?"

"You were trained under Ratchet before, weren't you?"

"I was," she titled her head, door wings tense.

"But now you train under Knock Out, correct?"

"Yeah," she replied, still not sure what it had to do with anything.

"And you'd had no formal training?"

"I guess not. Ratchet taught me the basic stuff but he was pretty busy focused on other stuff. Mostly keeping everyone alive."

 _'And Doc Knock isn't exactly teacher material,'_ added Windy, which she repeated in friendlier terms to Meltdown.

"I understand. "A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Violetwind, how would you like to train under me? I have trained many a young medic in my day and I would like to offer you the opportunity to increase your knowledge. Perhaps then you won't feel so overwhelmed next time you're faced with trouble."

"You- you want to train me?" she questioned in disbelief. Meltdown was offering to train _her,_ someone he hardly knew. This was only the second time they'd met, after all.

 _'Take it,'_ hissed Windy. _'How many times does an opportunity like this one come up? We could become full time medics!'_

"I... I don't know what to say..."

He stood. "The offer shall remain open. Think over it." And with that, he moved off to check on their patient.

Violetwind was conflicted. The possibility of becoming a full time medic sounded great. All she wanted to do was help people, that's why she loved being there. But the Hall of Records wouldn't take care of itself. The archives were part of history. Part of _Optimus'_ history. She couldn't leave that in the hands of strangers.

Then again, with Knock Out injured as he was, the medical centre there would be closed. She'd have some free time on her hands. Perhaps it would be wise to fill that with proper medical training. She could worry about the archives another time. It wasn't like she had to leave just because she wanted to study medicine.

Getting up, she went to stand beside Meltdown. Staring down at Knock Out she said, "I think I'd like to take you up on your offer. I'd like to learn more about medicine, if you'll have me."

He grinned. "That's what I like to hear." He pulled a data pad from his subspace. "How about we get started?"

"What? Now? Even after...?" she gestured toward the unconscious Knock Out.

"There is no time like the present."

~oOo~

During the long surgery on Knock Out, the police investigation unit came and went. They didn't find much in the way of clues but did take samples of the energon splatter for testing. When they left, Prowl went with them, but not before a few goodbyes and well wishes that Knock Out would recover soon.

Bazza had also left during this time to seek medical care for himself. He knew it would be fruitless to wait around until after the wounded medic was attended too. So he went off to another medical centre where he could be treated for his own injuries.

Meltdown remained for about a groon after repairing Knock Out to go over what Violetwind could have done better in the surgery and to explain some of the finer points of being a medic. After that he also departed and left her with instructions to call him should Knock Out take a turn for the worse.

As the sun set over Iacon, Violetwind, Smokescreen and Hubcap were the only bots to remain at the medical centre. The latter was already asleep in the corner of the living room, leaving the sparkmates alone.

Smokescreen wrapped an arm around Violetwind's shoulder as they sat together on the couch. "So we're really spending the night at the Doc's place?"

"Well, you don't have to, but I'm staying. I have to keep an optic on Knock Out," she said, poking his side.

"So we're staying," he declared. "There's no way I'm leaving here without you."

Violetwind smiled. Leaning against his chest plates, she listened to the soothing pulse of his spark. She could already feel some of the orn's trouble meting away. "Thanks."

"Come on," he started to get up, "You've had a big orn. Let's get some recharge. I don't think the Doc can object to us using his spare room."

"You go. I'd like to check on Knock Out again."

"Just don't stay out too long," he said and gave her a kiss on the helm.

"I won't," she promised with a smile.

He retreated to the spare room, leaving Violetwind alone. Once he was gone, she heaved a sigh and got up. Wandering over to her patient, she caste a worried glance over his form.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

 _'Yeah, he'll be fine. Probably be more worried about his finish than anything else,'_ Windy snickered.

She grinned. "Probably want his buffer right away."

 _'Oh, yeah.'_

A soft groan interrupted them. Knock Out began to stir, his red optics blinking open. "Ugh... what happened?"

Violetwind leaned into his field of view. She smiled and kept her voice calm, "Hey, Knock Out. You okay there?"

"Violetwind?" he attempted to sit up, only to be stopped as she pushed him down.

"Woah, you're not going anywhere. You were injured pretty badly during an attack on the medical centre."

"An attack?" he looked confused for a moment before the memory of what happened returned. He laid back, closing his optics. "Five mechs walked in while I was fixing up that vehicon. They were _rude_. They-" He abruptly sat up and glanced down at himself before Violetwind could stop him. "My finish! They're gonna pay for that!" he growled and started to get off the table.

 _'Where the slag does he think he's going!'_

"Knock Out!" Violetwind cried in alarm and moved in to stop him. "You can't go anywhere right now. You suffered some serious damage. You're not leaving this table. Meltdown left me some sedative in case you woke up. Don't make me use it."

 _'Cuz we slaggin will!'_

He huffed, but didn't resist. He gestured to himself with his good arm, "So I take it this isn't all _your_ handiwork?"

"No," she admitted. "It was too much for me. I don't have the experience to deal with anything like that on my own. Meltdown has agreed to teach me though. While you're resting and the med centre's closed, I'll study under him."

A barely concealed snarl passed across Knock out's faceplates. "Good for you."

Her door wings drooped. "Isn't this a good thing? I'll get to learn more about medicine..."

"Of course, of course," he said, "You'll get to work with all big medics down at the main centre." He huffed again and rolled over onto his side facing away from her. "Now, just let me recharge in piece."

"Knock Out...?"

He didn't respond.

Disappointed, Violetwind slowly retreated back to the couch.

 _'What's his slagging problem?'_ grumbled Windy.

 _I don't know..._ replied Violetwind as she sat down. _I suppose it's just the pain._

 _'Maybe. Hey, you know what would have been great today?'_

"Hmm?" she yawned, slumping over to lay her head on the armrest.

 _'An inbuilt scanner.'_

 _Yeah, that would have been handy. We'll have to think about getting one..._

The stress of the orn's events finally caught up to Violetwind and she found no strength in her frame. So with nothing else to worry about, she fell asleep.

~oOo~

Darkness still surrounded the apartment when an intruder dropped into the medical centre. All the occupants continued to sleep, completely oblivious to the ghost like mech's entrance. He moved without a sound, making sure he knew of each bot's whereabouts. One injured mech lay on the table, one slept in the spare room, one femme snoozed on the couch and one Predacon curled up in the corner. Perfect.

Bringing out a sword on his left arm, he knelt down in front of the femme. Oh how vulnerable she looked lying there. She was lucky he wasn't the kind who enjoyed slicing bots open, because it would have been all too easy. Thankfully for her, that wasn't the reason for his visit. He had a message to deliver.

The mech placed a hand over her mouth and Violetwind jolted awake. Wide blue optics stared up at him in terror.

 _'Slag! Not him. What does he want?'_

"Hush now," he whispered. "Just stay quiet and no harm will come to you, understand?"

Still frightened, she nodded.

"Good." Keeping a hand over her mouth, he hauled her to her pedes and dragged her into Knock Out's room. There he closed the door behind them and released the femme.

Violetwind leapt away from him, whirling around to face the mech with her weapons out. Keeping the tremor out of her voice she asked, "What do you want, Sedan? You know I could have you arrested for breaking in here? And don't you dare come any closer. Smokescreen and Hubcap won't bother waiting for the police if you hurt me."

"Calm down, there is no need for that." He leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest plates. "Like I said, just stay quiet and no harm will come to you."

"Then why are you here?" she asked again, not about to let her guard down.

"I'm here to relay a message from Moscardo."

 _'You can give him one back, tell him to go frag himself,'_ spat Windy.

"What does he want now?" Violetwind lowered her weapons a little, in no way about to repeat Windy's message.

"You're friend out there," he nodded toward the door, "what happened to him?"

"He was attacked," she replied hesitantly.

Sedan's faceplates remained expressionless, or at least the half not hidden by his visor. "I suggest you comply with Moscardo's demands, lest more of the same happen."

Her optics narrowed. "So Moscardo _was_ behind it."

"Couldn't rightly say," he replied with a shrug. "But if I were you, I'd definitely keep a closer optic on my friends. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"No..." Her thoughts fell to those she cared about ending up beaten and dying. Smokescreen Hubcap, the council and others, all with energon gushing out of them. All because of her. It wouldn't happen. It couldn't. Not because of her.

"No... No. Nooo," she wailed and stumbled backwards, weapons returning to hands to cover her face. Bumping into the wall, she slid to the floor, her optics brimming with tears.

Sedan walked over and knelt before her. "It is your choice. Just do as Moscardo asks and nobody gets hurt. Remove yourself from the council and leave the Hall of Records. It's quite simply."

"But... but I-" her lip trembled, "I can't just do that... It's not that simple."

He stood. "Moscardo has given you one quartex to comply. He's been more than generous with the time if you ask me." He moved away, pausing by the door to look back. "One last thing, he would like you to stop the roll out of those new symbols."

Violetwind's head jerked up. "How did you-?"

A smirk lifted his lips, "We have our ways."

Opening the door, he stepped out and was immediately punched in the face. Jumping up, Violetwind raced to the doorway. Sedan was fighting with Smokescreen. Fists were flying and she flinched with the pain of each hit on her sparkmate.

The noise woke both Hubcap and Knock Out. The former drowsily wondered what was going on, while the latter sat up and started shouting, thereby adding to the confusion. The medic attempted to get up, only to fall off the table with a yell.

Sedan got in a hard hit which sent Smokescreen reeling. Fully waking, Hubcap leapt up and raced towards the mech with a growl. Seeing him coming, and with Smokescreen still dazed, Sedan ran for the door. He slipped through and disappeared with the Predacon right on his tailpipe.

Sedan now gone, Violetwind rushed over to her sparkmate. "Smoke, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just got me with a lucky hit, that's all," he grunted, rubbing the new dent in his helm. "Who was that guy? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did-"

Violetwind clung to his waist, resting her head on his chestplates. "He didn't hurt me. He just wanted to talk with me."

In that moment Hubcap walked through the door with a huff. He transformed, fists clenched. "He got. Away. Me not- catch."

"That's alright, HC. Everyone's unharmed and that's the important thing," said Smokescreen.

"What about me! I'm hurt!" yelled Knock Out.

Violetwind let go of Smokescreen and started to move to help him, when the mech grabbed her shoulders. "Vi, why did he want to talk to you about? Normal bots don't break in a night just to talk."

Tears sprang to her optics as she recalled what Sedan had said to her. "He- he came with a message from Moscardo. He practically threatened everyone I know and love."

 _'And the sneaky bastard let on that Moscardo was behind the attack on Knock Out today,'_ added Windy.

Violetwind nodded, "Yes that too." She looked up at Smokescreen. "He didn't admit it, but it sounds like Moscardo was somehow behind the attack on Knock Out. He said similar things might happen again if I don't do what he wants."

She broke into sobs, causing Smokescreen to pull her in for a hug. "Hey, it's okay," he cooed, rubbing her back. "Everything's okay. We'll come up with something. He won't get away with this."

"He- he even said we have to stop the new symbols," she cried.

"It'll be alright, Vi."

"Hey!" a shout broke in, "Don't forget about the injured mech back here!"


	10. Chapter 10

Time terms used throughout the story

Groon - hour  
Orn – day  
Tex – week  
Quartex - month  
Vorn - year

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Violetwind spent the next few orns taking care of Knock Out and making sure the mech didn't try anything too strenuous. It was a full time job keeping him occupied and putting up with his complaining. It was worse than usual too and she could have sworn he was doing it on purpose.

Meltdown visited every orn as well, just to check in on the irritable patient. Whenever he arrived, Knock Out became even grumpier, if that was possible. Thankfully, Meltdown took it all in his stride, commenting that medics usually made for the worst patients.

Once Knock Out was on the mend, Violetwind stopped spending all her time there, and instead made a few visits throughout the orn. Besides allowing her to return to her work at the Hall, it also gave her some time to visit Meltdown and learn about about Cybertronian medicine.

During this time it had been decided that Violetwind would accompany Smokescreen and Coriolis on a trip to Vos. Jazz would be coming too to scope things out and Hubcap wasn't about to be left behind in Iacon without Violetwind. By the sixth orn after the attack they were ready to leave, along with some unplanned guests.

At the outskirts of the city, Smokescreen and Violetwind rolled up to Jazz and Coriolis. Behind them trailed five Dinobots and a Predacon.

Stopping before the pair, Violetwind transformed, door wings folded down as she avoided the seeker's gaze. "I'm really sorry..."

Smokescreen transformed beside her, giving her a playful jab with his elbow. "You really shoulda known you can't invite just _one_ Dinobot anywhere."

Coriolis let out an indignant huff and crossed her arms as Violetwind glanced back at the group. The beasts arrived and surrounded the four bots. Swoop glided down to stand with his brothers.

"What're you all standing around here for?" he asked cheerfully.

"Waiting for your sorry afts," snapped Coriolis.

Before things got ugly, Jazz broke in with his smooth way of speaking, "Hey there, mechs. Looking forward to a trip into the city o' flyers?"

"Oh yeah!" Swoop flapped his wings. "I'm hoping to find seekers up for a race."

"Me glad to get out of city. Be somewhere new for while," Grimlock said.

"I thought there was going to be transport," interjected Sludge, the tall Apatosaurus as he glanced around for a large truck or perhaps a ship.

"We _are_ the transport, idiots," growled Coriolis. "A council sanctioned trip doesn't earn you special transport around here, apparently." Sludge, Snarl and Slug groaned.

Smokescreen grinned, "Where would the fun be if we just got a free ride everywhere?"

The seeker threw back her head with a sigh and moved away.

"I'm sure they would have lent us one, if it was available," Violetwind tried to console them. "Everything's just being used for transporting supplies right now."

"Shame we're not supplies. We could have gotten a free ride," joked Smokescreen.

Jazz clapped him on the back with a grin. "Aye, but we ain't, so we'd best get them wheels on the road. Let's roll out gang!"

~oOo~

It only took two orns to reach Vos—though Coriolis was fond of commenting that she could make it in a quarter of that time—but it seemed like a lifetime. The Dinobots hardly stopped arguing the whole trip. Violetwind was amazed that the five mechs were even friends. However, Windy did point out that only friends could argue the way the Dinobots did.

By the end of the journey everyone was so glad to have berths to sleep in again. For most, it also came as a welcome relief, able to retire to their rooms for the night and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Violetwind was certainly glad to finally not have any more noise scratching at her audios. She was more tired from the two orns of arguing than the trip itself. Finally able to relax, she lay on the couch and brought out a data pad to read.

"You're not studying again, are you?" Smokescreen said as he wandered over.

She curled up her legs, allowing him to sit on the couch with her. "I need to know this stuff if I'm ever going to become a proper medic. I'm vorns behind everyone else."

 **::** Well, actually, **::** Windy broke into the conversation, Violetwind opening a comm link Smokescreen so she could properly participate, **::** We're probably a little ahead of the newest generation of medics, since we've had more experience than them. **::**

"See, you can put that down for a few cycles," he smiled and tried to take the data pad from her.

"Hey," she snatched it out of his grip. "I want to learn this stuff. The sooner I learn it, the sooner I'll be able to spend more time at the medical centre and leave the Hall of Records like Moscardo wants."

Smokescreen frowned. "You're still worried about him, aren't you?"

Her gaze dropped to her lap. "Well, yeah..." She ran her finger along the edge of the data pad. "I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me. Knock Out and Bazza were already attacked. I don't want that to happen to anyone else..."

"Vi..." he scooted closer, "You don't have to be worried. Prowl will catch them and then it'll all be fine. You won't even have to think about him ever again."

"But..."

 **::** But what if he doesn't? **::** Windy went on for her. **::** What if he can't catch them in time? Or what if he does and someone else carries through on his wishes anyway? He's already proven that he has influence over others. The mechs that attacked the medbay weren't him or those we know that associate with him. His numbers are growing."

Smokescreen sighed and dropped his head. He could feel the turmoil in the femme's spark. "Vi, you can't blame yourself for what Moscardo did. And those mechs under him? They chose to follow him. They _chose_ to carry out that brutal attack, and they will receive justice for it. It had nothing to do with you. It-"

"But it did!" She shouted, tears springing to her optics. "Moscardo wants to get to _me_! He's got a personal vendetta against _me_. What am I supposed to think when he attacks my friends in order to get to _me_?"

Scooping her into a hug, Smokescreen was about to reply when a knock at the door interrupted him. He glanced at Violetwind, fully prepared to tell whoever it was to leave, but she just nodded. Getting up, he wandered over to open the door. A seeker stood before him, bringing a smile to the white mech's faceplates.

"Hey, Silverbolt. What're you doing here?"

"I just came round to bring you some energon," he smiled and held up two glowing blue cubes.

Smokescreen invited him in. "Thanks, but how did you get roped into doing all the grunt work? Surely you could've found someone else to bring it."

Silverbolt grinned as he stepped through the doorway. "I know, but it gives me a chance to come see everyone."

"Then I'd love to introduce you to my sparkmate. I mentioned her to you last time I was here, only she wasn't my sparkmate back then."

As he led the seeker over, Violetwind slipped the data pad into her subspace, wiped away her tears and put on a welcoming smile.

"Vi, this is Silverbolt," Smokescreen introduced. "He's the leader of the Aerialbots and unofficial leader of Vos when Cor isn't here. Silverbolt, this is my lovely femme, Violetwind."

The seeker placed the energon cubes down and they exchanged greetings.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Vos. It isn't much but it's home." Silverbolt's smile faded and his wings dropped. "I certainly hope things go better than your last stay with us, Smokescreen. I heard they caught the bot responsible?"

Violetwind and Smokescreen shared a glance, remembering the details of that whole adventure. He turned to grin at the seeker. "We heard that too. Should go better this time."

"Indeed, it should," Silverbolt perked up. "And if there's anything you need, the Aerial bots or myself will be only too happy to help you out."

"That's very kind of you," said Violetwind. "We'll be sure to let you know if there's anything we need."

"Well then, I suppose my job here is done. I'd better get back to seeing that the others get their energon as well. I'll see you both at the gathering tomorrow." Silverbolt excused himself and headed off to continue his self assigned duties.

Once they were alone again, Smokescreen drew close to his mate. "Do we need to pick up where we left off or are you going to study some more."

Resting her head against his chest plates, Violetwind mumbled, "Let's just get some recharge. Right now I'd just like some rest."

 **::** I second that. **::**

~oOo~

The next morning they gathered outside Vos' city hall for the informal announcements. Violetwind, Hubcap, Jazz and the Dinobots let Coriolis and Smokescreen take centre stage as they were the ones to organise the event to help boost moral and promote Vos as a growing city.

It started off well, with everyone being enthusiastic about the plans to continue the city's development. More supplies were being brought in and more homes would be built.

It wasn't long before it was over and it turned into a social gathering, with seekers milling about and chatting to one another. Many also wanted to speak with Coriolis and Smokescreen about hopes and ideas, along with complaints.

Violetwind and Hubcap kept out of the way, feeling a little out of place, unlike Jazz. He was right at home socialising with anyone and everyone who was willing to listen. Meanwhile, the Dinobots mulled about near the energon stand. They were quite happy doing whatever as long as they were fed.

She smiled in thanks at Hubcap as he handed her a glass of energon. He remained in robot mode to sip at his own, yellow optics glancing warily at the crowd as he did.

 _'Wonder how long we're going to have to stand here for?'_ grumbled Windy, already bored and itching for something to do.

 _We could always study,_ Violetwind suggested, hiding a slight grin behind her glass.

 _'Ugh, please. Don't you think we've had enough of spark chambers and energy conversions?'_

 _Not till we know everything it back to front. Meltdown said we need to know everything we possibly can to be able to deal with any situation that might come our way._

 _'Fine,'_ she huffed, _'but just not today. Maybe we could-'_

She broke off as Hubcap elbowed Violetwind. He pointed towards an argument breaking out.

"Oh no..." Violetwind hurried forward.

"You want try that again?" Grimlock towered over a lanky seeker.

"I most certainly do, you bucket of bolts! We don't need such primitive beasts in our presence. You've already consumed half the energon on site and we don't need your kind here in Vos. You bring nothing but trouble!" yelled the orange seeker.

"Shut your trap!" shouted Coriolis as she forced her way between Grimlock and the seeker. "This may be the city of seekers but that doesn't mean other bots aren't allowed here. Especially if one of those bots is on the council."

"They don't belong here," the bot hissed. "They're nothing but useless scraps of slag."

"That it!" Grimlock pushed Coriolis aside and grabbed the rude seeker. "You gonna regret that."

"Grimlock! No!" shouted Smokescreen but it was in vain.

The large Dinobot punched them in the stomachplates. The seeker coughed up energon before Grimlock tossed them into the nearest building. Angered at seeing one of their own treated this way the seekers lunged forward. The closest ones slashed out at the Dinobots.

The seekers' thirst for energon wasn't restricted to the Dinobots either. Shots rang out at the rest of the grounded Cybertronians. Violetwind shrieked as blaster fire flew over her head. Dropping his energon, Hubcap grabbed her arm and pulled her behind cover. Smokescreen met them there, firing back only enough to keep the seekers at bay.

Coriolis fought through the crowd to join them behind the overturned tables. The mech turned to her with a smirk, "I don't think this was in the plan."

She snorted, firing a few shots at the pedes of their attackers. "You don't say. I thought we loved to put surprise fights in our parties."

 _'And here I thought this trip was going to be boring.'_

 _Right now I wish it was,_ Violetwind whined.

Biting her lip, she peeked over the table to see the battle just as Jazz slipped in beside her. The Dinobots had transformed into their beast modes but it hardly slowed down the seekers as they took to the sky. The aerial assault slowly started overwhelmed the group. However, despite their attacks from the air, many seekers also lay wounded on the ground.

It reminded Violetwind of a battlefield. Something she hoped she'd never see again.

A jet flew towards the outsiders hiding behind cover. Spotting him, Smokescreen took aim and fired a few warning shots.

"Hey, quit it! I'm tryna help," it yelled.

"Jetfire!" Coriolis yelled. "Smokey, stop shooting him."

The jet transformed to land amongst the group. He spoke with an accent that resembled that of a outback Australian. "There doesn't seem ta be any way of slowin' 'em down. We've gotta git you lot outta here."

"How'd ya plan on doing that?" she asked.

"Silverbolt said there's an entrance to some tunnels jus' outside tha city. He was thinkin you could go there so ya arent' followed."

"Ain't a bad plan. What about shifting those lugs?" she nodded towards the Dinobots. "Got an idea about that?"

Jetfire grinned. "We were thinkin the silver whirlwind would have no trouble movin 'em."

"Great. Thanks," she grunted, wings flaring at the old nickname.

"Ya welcome," he chuckled. "'Now git along. Me an' tha rest of of the Aerialbots are gonna try an' keep the crowd off ya backs. Jus' head straight for the tunnels."

Smokescreen butted in, "Cor, you can go fetch the Dinobots, while I take Vi, Jazz and HC and head for the tunnel."

Coriolis muttered something under her breath as Jetfire pointed it out. "Down that way. Jus' keep headin east till you hit the outskirts then swing a left. Should be right in front of ya. Don't fall in."

"Gotcha."

Having been prompted by Windy, Violetwind pulled out a few small bombs from her subspace and handed them to Jetfire. "These should help."

"What are they?" he asked, rolling them around in his fingers.

"Immobiliser bombs. Don't worry, they're non-lethal and wear off after a few Groons."

"Ah, nice! This'll be mighty handy."

Smokescreen rested a hand on her shoulder. "You ready for this?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that this all had to be a dream. That this was crazy. That they weren't really being attacked by their own people during a time of peace.

But she didn't.

Instead she kept silent for a moment to let the feelings in her spark settle before finally responding, "I am."

"We're ready too, aren't we, mech?" Jazz nudged Hubcap with his elbow, earning a grunt from the Predacon.

"Alright, let's roll out," said Smokescreen as he led the way.

"Good luck, Cor," Violetwind whispered as she slipped past.

"I'm gonna need it," she grumbled back.

* * *

AN: If you want to see how Violetwind accidentally invited the Dinobots along you can check out my 'story' TVW Shorts


End file.
